Mère et Fils
by Margaux.R
Summary: COMPLETE - Une mère, son fils, un même nom, mais pourtant deux personnes si différentes. Le récit de leur relation, au milieu de la guerre, pour leur faire découvrir leur amour respectif... NM
1. Chapter 1

_Voici une toute nouvelle fic. J'y travaille depuis presque deux semaines. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Ce premier chapitre est peut-être un peu dure, mais rien de bien méchant !!! Ma fic va sûrement compter une quinzaine de chapitres voir plus. Vous êtes prévenus !!! Je vous mets deux chapitres ce soir, pour me faire pardonner de n'avoir rien poster depuis... trés longtemps !!!! La suite demain, sûrement._

* * *

**oOo** Mère et Fils** oOo**

**°°O°°**

_Chapitre I_

L'homme se réveille en sursaut, les oreilles aux aguets. Quelqu'un est dans sa chambre. Il le sait. Il le sent. Quelqu'un l'observe dans la nuit. Lentement, il se débarrasse de sa couverture. Il se redresse et pose ses pieds sur les dalles glacées. Il frissonne et cherche à tâtons sa baguette, posée sur sa table de nuit. Elle a disparu. Un horrible pressentiment s'empare de lui quand il remarque sa porte entrouverte et son feu éteint. Un elfe aurait du le raviver toutes les heures…. Soudain, il prend conscience de l'odeur d'alcool qui flotte dans la pièce et la peur s'incruste en lui. Pas ce soir, non…. Il retient un gémissement quand quelque chose le percute et le fait tomber sur le sol.

- Lumos !

Une voix d'homme tout près de lui. Il ouvre les yeux et se relève, non sans mal, pour faire face à son père.

Lucius Malefoy a les pupilles dilatées par l'alcool, la peau pâle agitée de tics, les cheveux blonds sales. Il serre nerveusement sa baguette allumée et darde sur son fils, un regard rageur. Il s'avance en titubant et lève le poing qu'il abaisse sur l'épaule de Drago qui s'écroule.

- Traître, gronde l'homme, avant de, de nouveau, abattre la main.

Drago se cache le visage, en se maudissant de ne pas avoir verrouillé sa porte. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que son père vient lui rendre visite au milieu de la nuit…. Lucius semble soudain, se rappeler qu'il est sorcier, car il pointe sa baguette sur la silhouette recroquevillée de son fils.

- Endoloris, lâche-t-il avec délice.

Drago hurle, hurle encore, hurle toujours. Ses cris se bloquent dans sa gorge, son souffle lui manque, les larmes apparaissent aux coins de ses yeux et son père rie de sa souffrance.

**°oOo°**

Narcissa ouvre les yeux, la respiration haletante. Son cœur bat la chamade et durant un moment, elle cherche la raison de son brusque réveil. Un cri lui parvient alors. Un cri lointain, un cri provenant de la chambre de son fils. Elle se fige et sa main se crispe sur le drap blanc de son lit. Elle ne bouge pas, les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

Ca va s'arrêter. Ça finit toujours par s'arrêter. Elle frissonne en entendant un nouveau cri. Elle ordonne à son cœur de se calmer. Mais celui-ci trop longtemps entravé, refuse d'obéir.

Narcissa attend, tremblante, que les cris cessent.

C'est toujours comme ça. Drago hurle sa douleur et ensuite, se tait. Et puis, la nuit suivant, tout recommence.

Alors, Narcissa attend.

**°oOo°**

Drago tremble de haine. La douleur est telle que sa tête repose lourdement sur le sol. Son père le pousse du pied, en grognant.

- Idiot. Traître. Tu n'es pas digne de servir mon Maître. Pas digne d'être mon fils. En as-tu au moins conscience, Drago ?

Drago relève difficilement la tête et regarde les yeux fous de Lucius.

- Je n'éprouve plus que de la honte à l'idée de porter votre nom….

Un cri de rage, accompagné d'un nouveau coup, le fait taire et il retombe violemment sur les dalles, une main pressée sur l'abdomen. Les yeux mi-clos, il voit la main de son père, prêt à s'abattre et ferme les yeux, par réflexe, dans l'attente de la douleur.

Rien ne vient.

Craintif, il entrouvre un œil, croyant à une ruse de Lucius. Il n'en ait rien. Le poing de Lucius est à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il est retenu par une main pâle. Surpris, Drago suit des yeux, les doigts fins, remonte le long du bras, jusqu'à l'épaule dénudée.

- Ne porte plus jamais la main sur mon fils, Lucius. Jamais.

Lucius retire son bras d'un geste sec et se redresse dominant sa femme à l'allure glaciale. Narcissa fronce les sourcils de dégoût et s'écarte pour laisser la porte face à son mari. Lucius gronde de colère mais Narcissa ne cille pas. Lucius regarde Drago, toujours sur le sol et sourit d'un air torve.

- Sauvé par ta mère, Drago.

Il range sa baguette et se tourne vers Narcissa au visage impassible.

- Fais attention à toi, Narcissa.

Il sort d'un pas lourd.

Le silence s'installe dans la chambre de l'héritier des Malefoy. Narcissa reste au milieu de la pièce, droite, froide et hautaine. Drago, adossé contre son lit, transpire. Il regarde sa mère. Elle porte une nuisette de soie bleu pâle et une robe de chambre identique. Ses pieds sont chaussés de petits chaussons blancs. Ses cheveux tombent librement et Drago retient sa surprise. Il ne les a jamais vues libres, ses boucles blondes. Elles sont toujours prisonnières d'un chignon sévère qui durcit les traits jeunes de Narcissa.

- Relève toi, Drago.

Il continue de la fixer et Narcissa commence à se sentir mal à l'aise, bien qu'elle le dissimule. Elle n'aime pas le regard de son fils. Ses yeux d'acier qui l'accusent.

- Je me demandais si vous viendriez cette nuit.

Narcissa détourne la tête.

- Après tout, votre chambre n'est pas si éloignée de la mienne….

- Relève toi, Drago.

- Non.

C'est la première fois qu'il lui répond ainsi. Ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise et elle se tourne vers lui. Il a ramené ses genoux contre lui et posé son menton dessus.

- Je suis content. J'ai la preuve que vous avez un cœur.

- En doutais-tu ?

- Depuis le temps que j'ai mal, je vous pensais insensible à mes appels.

- Relève toi, maintenant. Je ne veux pas que tu traînes au sol.

- Pourquoi ? Avez-vous peur, comme toute les mères, que je ne prenne froid, ou pensez-vous seulement à mon image ?

- Tais-toi.

Drago se tait et lentement se relève. Ses traits se tendent sous la souffrance et ses mains se crispent sur le montant de son lit. Narcissa ne bouge pas et l'observe. Drago, enfin, se rallonge sur son lit. Il soupire et ramène ses couvertures sur lui.

- Merci, Mère, de m'avoir aidé.

Narcissa reçoit son ironie en plein coeur. Elle continue de le regarder. Une ecchymose recouvre sa joue, son dos et son torse sont couverts de bleus, virant déjà au mauve, et au milieu de ces couleurs de douleur, la Marque des Ténèbres brille et la nargue.

- De rien, Drago.

Sans un mot de plus, elle referme la porte et de nouveau, le noir règne autour de Drago.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je vous rassure, je ne suis pas pour la maltraitance, au contraire. La suite, de suite..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà la suite._

* * *

**oOo** Mère et Fils **oOo**

**°°O°°**

_Chapitre II_

Plusieurs jours passent.

Un elfe a soigné Drago et ses marques disparaissent lentement. C'est Narcissa qui a envoyé l'elfe. Drago n'a pas reparlé de cette nuit. Ce matin, elle est attablée à sa place de maîtresse. Le siège en face d'elle est vide. Depuis trois jours, Lucius n'est pas rentré au Manoir. Narcissa l'imagine au milieu de prostituées, bouteille en main. Drago entre dans la grande salle et s'assied en ignorant sa mère. Il se dépêche de manger et se lève, prêt à sortir.

- Où vas-tu ? Demande Narcissa.

- Le Lord demande à me voir.

Narcissa tressaille mais Drago n'est plus là, pour le remarquer. Elle soupire et se laisse aller dans son siège. Son fils va encore passer une heure à se faire torturer. Drago le sait, Narcissa le sait, et pourtant aucun n'en parle. Narcissa maudit en silence son époux et son Maître, sa sœur, Bella et Severus Rogue. Puis, elle se lève à son tour, et va à son salon privé. Elle s'installe dans son fauteuil et regarde au dehors.

**°oOo°**

Drago rentre quelques heures plus tard. Il a la gorge brûlante d'avoir hurlé. Il passe devant la porte entrouverte du salon de sa mère. Il colle son oreille contre la porte et seul le silence lui parvient. Alors, il pousse la porte. Le salon est plus chaleureux que dans son souvenir. Normal, pense-t-il, la dernière fois qu'il y est allé, c'était il y a six ans. Avant son entrée à Poudlard, en fait.

Les murs de pierres et les dalles grises sont froids, mais les tableaux colorés et les rideaux dorés réchauffent la pièce. Le feu brûle et Drago se doute qu'un elfe vient de le raviver. Dans un fauteuil bleu, placé près de la fenêtre, Narcissa Malefoy dort. Une mèche échappée de son chignon se soulève et s'abaisse au rythme de sa respiration paisible. Une main est posée sur son ventre alors que l'autre tient un livre posé sur l'accoudoir. Drago l'observe et il la trouve belle. Jamais, il ne l'a vue aussi fragile, aussi calme.

Il reste là, debout, conscient de violer l'intimité de sa mère. Soudain, elle gémit et remue. Ses yeux d'azur s'ouvrent et rencontrent ceux de son fils. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et lâche son livre qui s'écrase sur le sol. Elle reprend son masque et demande d'une voix neutre, bien qu'elle soit furieuse qu'il l'ait surprise dans son sommeil.

- Tu veux quelque chose, Drago ?

- Il n'y a rien, Mère. Je passais devant votre porte et n'entendant aucun bruit, je me suis inquiété. Ne m'en voulez pas.

Il incline la tête, après ce mauvais mensonge et Narcissa se retient de le gifler.

- Ne soit pas insolent avec moi. Je ne t'ais pas élevé ainsi.

- En effet. Vous ne m'avez pas élevé du tout.

Drago fait volt face et sort, laissant sa mère, désemparée.

**°oOo°**

C'est une semaine après qu'il ait battu son fils, que Lucius rentre enfin au manoir. Il arrive en transplanant, au milieu de la nuit. Narcissa, allongée sur son lit, l'écoute, traverser le couloir qui longe sa chambre, jusqu'à ses appartements de seigneur et maître. En chemin, il fait tomber des vases qui se fracassent au sol. Narcissa a peur qu'il ne vienne partager son lit, mais ivre, il rejoint sa propre chambre. Il y a bien longtemps déjà qu'il ne visite plus son épouse. Narcissa se rendort avec comme un nœud à l'estomac.

**°oOo°**

Une respiration au creux de son oreille la fait se réveiller. Elle tombenez à nez avec les yeux gris de Lucius. Celui-ci est penché sur elle et la fixe de son regard torve. Retenant un cri, Narcissa roule sur le côté et se redresse, un drap autour d'elle.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

Le tremblement de sa voix est maîtrisé et de toute manière, Lucius est bien trop ivre pour s'en rendre compte.

- Je viens accomplir mes devoirs d'époux….

- A 4H30 du matin ?

Narcissa regarde autour d'elle dans l'espoir de gagner du temps. Rien que de penser aux mains de Lucius sur sa peau la fait frissonner de dégoût.

- Je le fais à l'heure qu'il me plait, grogne Lucius en s'asseyant sur le lit. Allons, Narcissa, ajout-t-il en la voyant grimacer, n'es-tu mas mon épouse qui me doit respect et obéissance ?

- Et toi, n'es-tu pas mon mari, celui qui me doit amour et fidélité ?

Lucius n'écoute pas. Il regarde Narcissa qui panique de plus en plus.

- Tu faisais moins la fière, il y a huit jours, Narcissa, fait remarquer Lucius avec un sourire mauvais.

- J'aimerais que tu sortes, Lucius, ordonne Narcissa. Tu n'es pas en état de faire quoi que ce….

- Tu m'insultes, femme !? Rugit Lucius, en faisant sursauter Narcissa.

Elle sort du lit, un drap l'entourant, et le contourne, les yeux rivés sur son époux. Elle met ses chaussons et sa robe de chambre, avant de laisser tomber le drap. Lucius ne la quitte pas des yeux. Narcissa cherche la poignée de sa porte, à tâtons et l'ouvre. La lumière du couloir éclaire sa chambre.

- Je serais toi, je ne ferais pas un pas de plus, prévient Lucius.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon, je te tue.

Lucius est très sérieux. Une lueur démente brille dans ses yeux. Narcissa lui sourit, glaciale.

- Il faudrait déjà que tu sois sobre, mon amour….

Elle sort dans le couloir et claque la porte.

Elle s'adosse contre le mur et respire calmement. Elle tourne la tête à gauche et tombe sur la porte ouverte de la chambre de Lucius. Elle tourne la tête à droite et voit Drago et ses prunelles argentés, posés sur elle. Drago et son visage neutre.

Elle détourne les yeux et passant prés de lui, elle prit la direction de son salon privé.

* * *

_La suite demain. Bonne nuit, à vous tous._


	3. Chapter 3

_Voilà la suite. Merci à ceux qui ont posté des reviews. Ca me fait toujours aussi plaisir !_

* * *

**oOo** Mère et Fils **oOo**

**°°O°°**

_Chapitre III_

Drago est allongé sur son lit. Le soleil brille au dehors mais il n'a pas le cœur à sortir. Ses muscles le tirent encore, la Marque brûle et ses plaies piquent.

Il vient de recevoir le hibou de Poudlard, l'invitant à venir pour sa Septième Année. Il a envie de rire mais n'y arrive pas. Il est accusé d'avoir tué Albus Dumbledore et la nouvelle directrice veut quand même qu'il revienne pour sa dernière année. Et il n'est pas stupide au point de se jeter dans le piège tendu par Potter et les Aurors.

Il ne veut pas finir en prison.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte et il sursaute. Personne ne lui rend jamais visite. La porte s'ouvre et sa mère entre. Il dissimule sa surprise. Narcissa referme derrière elle et s'avance vers le milieu de la chambre. Ses yeux parcourent la pièce comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle venait.

- C'est froid, déclare-t-elle, après son examen.

- Comme toutes les pièces du manoir.

Narcissa acquiesce et se dirige vers la porte fenêtre qui s'ouvre sur un balcon.

- Que puis-je pour vous, Mère ?

- Mon elfe vient de m'informer de la venue d'un hibou, porteur d'une lettre aux armoiries de Poudlard. Est-ce exact ?

- Oui.

- Et que désire la directrice ?

- Que je réintègre Poudlard.

- Fort bien.

Durant toute la conversation, Narcissa ne l'a pas regardé une seule fois. Drago y est habitué. Sa mère lui parle mais sans le voir, comme s'il n'était que secondaire dans la vie qu'elle mène.

- Je pense que nous pourrons aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, demain. Nous sommes en début d'août, aussi il n'y aura que peu de monde à faire ses achats scolaires.

- Mère, je suis recherché par tous les Aurors du Royaume Uni.

Il la regarde comme si elle était folle. Peut-être, l'est-elle devenue, après tout. Sa mère a toujours été quelqu'un de froide et d'hautaine. Elle inspire le respect et la crainte par sa seule personne. Sa beauté froide, héritage des Black, sa maîtrise de soi et son masque forgé par les années font d'elle une femme impénétrable et mystérieuse. Plus d'un homme la voudrait pour maîtresse, mais malgré les infidélités de son époux, Narcissa Black Malefoy ne s'est jamais résolue à prendre amant.

Du plus loin que remontent ses souvenirs, Drago a toujours connu sa mère ainsi. Seule, cachée dans son salon, dans la bibliothèque ou sous le saule pleureur du parc, Narcissa n'a jamais eu de réelles amies. Comme moi, pense Drago, amer. Seule sa sœur Bellatrix lui rendait parfois visite, avant sa naissance. Puis, elle avait été enfermée à Azkaban, et depuis qu'elle s'en était évadée, Narcissa ne voulait plus qua sa sœur ne vienne chez elle.

Bien que le manoir principal de la famille Malefoy, qui se situait près de Londres, fut plus luxueux, Narcissa vivait dans le manoir de campagne, au nord de l'Angleterre. Par conséquent, leur premier manoir était inoccupé. Narcissa avait emménagé dans la demeure secondaire, lorsque Drago était entré à Poudlard et n'en sortait presque plus. Le manoir était protégé par de puissants sortilèges, rendant sa demeure introuvable pour les Aurors. Drago y était protégé…. Et Lucius s'y cachait aussi depuis sa fuite d'Azkaban.

Drago se souvient du défilé des femmes de l'aristocratie sorcière, durant les cinq premières années de sa vie. Ces femmes pensaient qu'avoir Narcissa Black Malefoy dans leur cercle d'amies serait une bonne chose et leur ferait gravir l'échelle du pouvoir. Seulement, Narcissa ne veut pas d'amies. Elle préfère sa solitude.

Narcissa remarque le regard songeur de son fils posé sur elle. Elle se racle la gorge et Drago cligne des yeux avant de reprendre contenance.

- Je vois que tu ne lis plus les journaux, Drago.

- Pardon ?

Narcissa lui lance un magazine qu'il rattrape de justesse. Il regarde la couverture, où s'étale une photo d'une plante mauve à pois roses et jaunes. Le Chicaneur.

- Je ne lis pas ce genre de torchons, crache-t-il, en renvoyant le journal à sa mère.

- Ne dit-on pas qu'il faut connaître ses ennemis ? Réplique Narcissa. Le Chicaneur est le journal… attitré de ton cher Potter.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, il y a page huit, une déclaration de Harry Potter. Il accuse Severus Rogue d'être l'assassin de Dumbledore et que par conséquent, Drago Malefoy est innocent et donc, libre de revenir à Poudlard. Je veux, ajoute-t-elle, que tu y retournes. Rien n'est plus important que tes études, Drago.

- Je ne peux pas, murmure-t-il.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Je ne peux pas quitter le manoir et vous laisser seule.

- Voyons, Drago ! Ce ne sera que la septième fois !! J'y suis habituée….

- Je m'en doute, dit-il d'un ton sec. Mais votre époux vous a juré qu'il vous tuerait.

- Ton père était ivre et….

- Et il savait ce qu'il disait. De plus, je vous serais gré de ne plus l'appeler ainsi devant moi….

- Pardon ?

- Père, dit-il. Je n'ai pas de père…. Un géniteur à la rigueur, mais un père…. Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible.

Narcissa ne répond rien. Il y a un silence durant lequel ils se détaillent mutuellement.

- Nous sommes donc d'accord pour sortir demain ?

- Bien sur, Mère.

Elle hoche la tête et se dirige vers la porte. Drago veut l'arrêter, il faut qu'il lui demande, maintenant. C'est le moment, pour qu'il pose enfin sa question qui le ronge depuis tant d'années. Narcissa se tourne soudain vers lui et son regard d'azur l'empêche de continuer.

Narcissa sort, laissant Drago, figé près de son lit.

**°oOo°**

Le lendemain, Narcissa rejoint son fils dans le hall. Un elfe lui apporte sa cape qu'elle pose sur ses épaules. Drago la regarde et encore une fois, il ne peut s'empêcher de la trouver belle. Son cœur se serre à l'idée de ce qu'il va faire et il détourne la tête. Narcissa a surpris ses yeux incertains mais elle ne dit rien. Elle a apprit à attendre. Elle transplane et elle sent Drago la suivre de près. Ils réapparaissent dans la petite cour derrière le Chaudron Baveur. Narcissa sort sa baguette et tapote les pierres du mur.

Drago se tait tout en admirant la baguette. Il ne la voit qu'une fois l'an, quand elle l'emmène sur le Chemin de Traverse. Même quand elle fait face à son époux agressif, elle ne sort pas sa baguette. Elle se contente de le fixer, les yeux pleins de dégoût, la silhouette de glace. Et Lucius fuit. Il la hait d'être ainsi. Si forte et si haineuse, si vulnérable sans le montrer. Drago ne sais même pas de quoi est faite la baguette de sa mère.

Contrairement aux autres enfants qui très tôt, empruntent les baguettes de leurs parents, Drago n'a jamais touché à celle de sa mère. Quand, six ans plus tôt, il s'est rendu chez Ollivander, le vieil homme a longuement contemplé Narcissa puis sa baguette, qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Drago se souvient de la tension dans les épaules de sa mère, de l'étincelle de peur furieuse dans ses yeux….

Narcissa passe devant des boutiques sans avoir l'air de les remarquer et entre dans d'autres où les vendeurs l'accueillent avec crainte et respect.

- Mon fils entre à Poudlard.

C'est tout ce qu'elle a à dire et les voilà qui se plient en révérences et attrapent le premier objet susceptible de lui plaire. Drago se retient de rire, il les trouve si pitoyable. Narcissa ne bronche pas, se contente de suivre le vendeur de ses yeux froids et neutres, ce qui augmente la gêne du sorcier. Quand enfin, elle a ce qu'elle veut, elle laisse quelques gallions sur le comptoir et ressort, sans un mot, sans se retourner. Elle laisse ses achats, les elfes vont venir les prendre.

Drago la suit toujours, en regardant droit devant lui, ignorant les autres. Ce n'est que quand ils passent devant la boutique de Quidditch, qu'il daigne détacher ses yeux d'un point à l'horizon. Il ne se jette pas non plus sur la vitrine, cela ne collerait pas avec son image. Il s'arrête un moment au milieu de la rue et contemple les balais polis. Sa mère l'attend quelques pas plus loin. Puis, il la rejoint et ils continuent leurs achats.

Narcissa ne s'habille plus chez Madame Guipure. L'incident avec Potter, l'année précédente, lui a fait honte, bien qu'elle ne l'avoue pour rien au monde. Elle a trouvé un nouveau tailleur près de l'apothicaire. Le vendeur lui parait bien, même s'il la regarde trop longtemps à son goût. Narcissa se doute de ce qu'il veut et est donc plus froide encore avec lui.

Drago et elle entre dans la boutique. Un homme grand, brun et d'une quarantaine d'années, à l'air séduisant, se dépêche auprès d'eux.

- Mme Malefoy ! Quelle joie, ma chère !!

Il attend un moment que Narcissa lui tende la main, comme à un gentilhomme mais elle ne le regarde déjà plus.

- Drago, Mr Phillips, mon nouveau tailleur.

Drago est plus grand que lui. Il lui lance un coup d'œil et se désintéresse de lui, alors que Mr Phillips s'incline et ôte son chapeau.

- Mr Malefoy.

- Nous venons pour son uniforme scolaire, coupe Narcissa.

Phillips hoche la tête et lui sourit, d'un air qu'elle trouve trop séducteur. L'homme les conduit jusqu'au fond de son magasin, tout en parlant. Il parle sel, en faite. Narcissa semble ennuyée et Drago lève le nez, l'air contrarié.

Phillips s'arrête et montre un rayon où de longs tissus de couleurs noirs sont enroulés sur de grands rouleaux ou sur des cintres.

- Si vous voulez bien choisir….

- Ce sont des tissus noirs, Monsieur.

- Aaaahh…. Pas tout à fait ! Voyez-vous, ce sont des dégradés de couleurs, virant au noir pour passer inaperçu. Ainsi, un Serpentard peut se vêtir de noir, mais allant au vert. C'est un tissu qui fait fureur, en ce moment….

- Noir, c'est noir, dit Drago, d'un ton sec.

- Vous voulez donc du noir, mon garçon ?

- Mr Malefoy.

Phillips perd de sa belle assurance face à la voix glaciale de son client. Celui-ci ne le regarde toujours pas. Il se reprend rapidement.

- Ce sera donc du noir ? Redemande-t-il.

- Je ne pense pas que le vert soit autorisé en uniforme scolaire, réplique Drago, irrité par la stupidité du vendeur.

Phillips balbutie quelques mots avant de se retourner et de détacher un vêtement.

- Mère, dit alors Drago, en la regardant, je préférais chez Mme Guipure.

- Je croyais que la racaille fréquentait son commerce.

- Une racaille amusante à insulter.

Narcissa soupire et le regarde.

- Je m'habille ici depuis septembre dernier, déclare-t-elle. Mme Guipure était gentille femme, mais je pense avoir trouvé ici, des prix plus intéressants.

- Si je vous disais que votre Phillips est fils de moldus….

- Je m'en moque, Drago. Je ne suis pas ton père.

- Je refuse de me vêtir chez un Sang-de-Bourbe !

Mr Phillips, qui avait fait semblant d'ignorer leur conversation, sursaute violemment et se tourne vers eux, le visage rouge.

- Je ne me laisserais pas insulter ! Tonne-t-il.

- Silence, ordonne Drago, sans quitter sa mère des yeux. Sortons, à présent, Mère….

Il s'efface pour laisser passer sa mère, qui s'exécute après quelques secondes. Drago attend qu'elle soit définitivement sortie de la boutique, pour se tourner vers le vendeur. Il le prend à la gorge, le plaque contre le mur et le soulève avec force.

- Si je vous reprends à fixer ma mère de cette façon, soyez sur que vous quitterez ce monde, très rapidement.

Il attend que ses paroles fassent de l'effet puis il lâche Phillips qui s'écroule sur le sol en suffocant. Drago tourne les talons et sort dans la rue. Il rejoint sa mère, de l'autre côté de la rue, qui attend les yeux rivés sur la vitrine d'une librairie.

- J'ose espérer que la prochaine mort que j'apprendrais ne sera pas celle de Mr Phillips.

Elle n'a pas fait mine de la regarder, et comme à chaque fois, Drago, malgré son visage neutre, ressent un point à l'estomac.

- Je ne veux que votre bien, Mère, murmure-t-il.

Les épaules de Narcissa se tendent imperceptiblement et elle tourne doucement la tête vers lui. Il sursaute face à ses yeux, d'un bleu triste, des yeux où la glace de l'indifférence a momentanément fondue.

- Moi aussi, Drago, je ne veux que ton bien.

Elle l'a dit si faiblement que Drago n'est pas sur d'avoir bien entendu. Il s'apprête à lui demander de répéter, mais de nouveau, il rencontre le regard de sa mère. Il est de nouveau glacial et figé.

- Ton père a beaucoup fait pour moi, pour avoir une épouse qui surpasse les autres, et vois où cela l'a mené, reprend-elle d'un ton sec.

- Je ne suis pas comme lui.

- Non, c'est vrai, tu es devenu Mangemort avant même ta majorité, crache-t-elle.

- A qui la faute ? J'ai toujours été prisonnier de mon père et de ses idéaux et vous n'avez jamais rien fait pour l'empêcher de me faire du mal.

- Parle moins fort, Drago, on nous regarde….

- Et alors ? Je m'en moque !!

Il est furieux. Narcissa ne semble même pas affectée. Elle le regarde, attendant visiblement qu'il se calme.

- Rentrez au manoir. Je vous y rejoindrais.

- Je ne rentre pas sans toi.

- Rentrez ! J'ai à faire.

Il fait vol face et marche à grands pas dans l'avenue jusqu'à disparaître. Narcissa soupire. Elle a l'impression de ne faire que ça, depuis le début de l'été, soupirer. Elle jette un regard dont elle a le secret aux badauds qui ont osé s'arrêter pour les observer, son fils et elle. Cela n'a rien à voir avec un regard noir ou assassin, non. Ses yeux transpercent l'intrus, lui font l'effet d'une main fouillant son esprit. Ses yeux donnent froid. Ses yeux effraient et attirent.

Dans un bruissement de cape, Narcissa disparaît.

* * *

_Voilà. Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, mais je pense. J'ai beaucoup aimé raconté leur petite promenade. Après tout, Narcissa ne sort que trés, trés rarement. Pleins de bisous à vous tous, bonne soiré, et à demain pour la suite !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Milles excuses pour ce retard. Mais, hier je n'étais pas chez moi et je suis rentrée tard de chez une amie, aujourd'hui. Je remercie chaleureusement, **R**eliie, ma chère lectrice de m'avoir reviewée au chapitre précédent et de se montrer plus qu'entousiastique pour lire la suite. Ce chapitre est assez décisif pour leur futur à tous les deux. Comme d'habitude, j'ai adoré l'écrire !! J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bisous !!_

* * *

**oOo** Mère et Fils **oOo**

**°°O°°**

_Chapitre IV_

Drago s'est arrêté en face d'une vitrine, décorée avec extravagance. Il grimace en voyant les affiches publicitaires en couleurs. La vitrine laisse passer le peu de lumière du soleil en ce début d'août. Drago ressent la lointaine présence des Détraqueurs. Il sait qu'ils sont des centaines à pulluler dans les campagnes. Parfois, il les croise dans le château en ruine où le Lord s'est installé. A chaque fois, il frissonne et hâte le pas.

L'image de sa mère s'impose à son esprit, alors qu'il hésite. Il la sait vulnérable derrière son masque. Il soupire et marche d'un pas ferme vers la boutique. Il pousse la porte et une clochette retentit. Bien qu'il ne l'avoue pour rien au monde, il est impressionné. Ces imbéciles sont bien plus intelligents qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il erre un moment dans les rayons où s'entassent des objets de toutes sortes. Une silhouette se dresse soudain devant lui.

- Bonjour, dit une voix enjouée, je peux….

L'homme s'est figé en reconnaissant son client. Il reste bouche bée avant de réagir. Oubliant sa baguette, il se jette sur Drago. Celui-ci est trop surpris pour riposter. Le poing de l'homme entre en collision avec sa tempe puis avec sa mâchoire.

- Fred !? Que fais-tu ?!!

Un autre homme le maîtrise et l'éloigne de Drago qui se relève en crachant du sang.

- Et bien, Weasley, si tu accueilles tous tes clients de cette façon, tu vas vite faire faillite.

- Je ne t'aurais rien vendu, Malefoy, crache Fred Weasley.

- Tant mieux, je ne veux aucunes de tes cochonneries !

- Que veux-tu, alors ? Lance George.

- Je veux vous parler.

- Je pourrais appeler les Aurors. Tu es un Mangemort. Tu peux moisir en prison si je le demande.

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, Weasley. Comme si une parole de toi pouvait faire changer d'avis, le Ministre.

- Harry n'a qu'un mot à dire pour te faire condamner à mort.

- Potter m'a déclaré innocent.

Les jumeaux Weasley le fixent haineux. En voyant leur mutisme, Drago se décide à parler.

- Je vois que vous êtes impatient de connaître les raisons de ma présence dans votre miteux établissement, commence Drago, tout en époussetant sa cape d'été. C'est simple. Je veux parler au Loup-Garou.

Fred pousse un cri de rage et se dégage de l'étreinte de son frère. De nouveau, il se jette sur Drago et ils roulent à terre. Fred l'immobilise en lui tenant les épaules et demande d'une voix vibrante de colère.

- Tu parles de Remus Lupin que tu as fait renvoyer de Poudlard, ou de mon frère défiguré par ta faute et à demi Loup-garou ?

- Ton frère ?

Drago le fixe étonné. De quoi parle-t-il ? Il ne connaît de ses nombreux frères que sa belette et le préfet Peter. Quand à savoir comment il sait que c'est de sa faute que Lupin a été renvoyé de Poudlard, il n'ose pas demander d'où lui viennent ses sources.

- Mon frère Bill, fiancé, vingt-quatre ans, défiguré par Greyback que tu as lâchement introduit dans l'enceinte de Poudlard pour qu'il assassin des dizaines d'enfants. Alors, sale fouine ? Lequel veux-tu voir ?

- Fred.

Son frère l'appelle doucement. Il n'a pas bougé de sa place. Fred se relève en prenant soin d'écraser les doigts de Drago, toujours dos au sol.

- Demande à Remus de venir. Seulement lui. Ne dit pas pourquoi. C'est juste une urgence.

Fred acquiesce et va à l'arrière boutique. Drago reste seul avec George. Celui-ci sort sa baguette et Drago tressaille involontairement. George sourit.

- Reparo, murmure-t-il en pointant l'étagère que Drago et Fred ont percuté durant leur lutte.

Les quelques objets brisés se réparent et reprennent leur place initiale. Drago se remet debout en se frottant la joue, là où Weasley l'a frappé. George l'observe en silence. Depuis loin, qu'il s'en souvienne, Drago a toujours connu les jumeaux Weasley, enjoués et agitateurs, jamais aussi calme et silencieux. Il s'apprête à lui lancer une remarque cinglante mais une agitation dans l'arrière boutique l'en empêche. Remus Lupin et Fred Weasley surgissent dans la boutique. Remus stoppe et porte automatiquement sa main à sa baguette. Un regard de George l'en dissuade.

- Viens Fred, dit-il. Laissons Remus et Malefoy.

Autoritaire, il entraîne son frère. Remus fait face à son ancien élève. Il a l'apparence sereine mais les questions se bousculent dans sa tête.

- Que désires-tu, Drago ?

- Je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé à me tutoyer, dit Drago d'un ton froid.

Remus sourit tristement mais ne répond pas. A quoi bon ?

- Puis-je au moins, vous appelez par votre prénom ?

Drago a un mince sourire de victoire avant d'hocher la tête.

- Je suis venu vous parler, reprend Drago. Je sais que vous êtes le sous-chef de l'Ordre du Phénix, sur le même pied d'égalité que McGonagall. Potter est le chef, bien entendu.

- Tu…. Vous n'êtes pas là pour m'exposer votre savoir sur la hiérarchie de l'Ordre, coupa Remus. Allez droit au but, j'ai à faire.

- J'ai appris que l'on m'autorisé à retourner à Poudlard, poursuit Drago sans l'écouter. Et que je suis innocenté du meurtre du vieux Dumbledore. Ma mère veut que j'y retourne et je n'y suis pas contre.

- Pourquoi ? Lance Remus, agressif. Voldemort t'a chargé d'une nouvelle mission d'espionnage ?

Drago frissonne violemment et jette un regard furieux au lycanthrope. Il prend le parti de ne pas répondre à l'affront.

- Je vais donc quitter mon manoir pendant dix mois. Je ne veux pas que ma mère reste seule.

Remus ne comprend pas. Drago veut-il l'entendre dire que le manoir Malefoy est surveillé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ?

- Va au but, répète Remus en oubliant le vouvoiement.

Drago ne s'en offusque pas. Il hésite encore quelques secondes et les yeux tristes de Narcissa s'emparent de son esprit. Il les repousse et regarde Remus droit dans les yeux.

- Je veux que ma mère soit cachée et protégée au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Remus sourit puis secoue la tête avant de se mettre à rire. Il renversa la tête en arrière et son rire emplit la boutique. Drago ne bronche pas. Il continue de fixer le lycanthrope en priant silencieusement. Remus se calme lentement en comprenant le sérieux de la situation.

- Tu veux que je te rende service, Drago ? En quel honneur ?

- Je ne veux rien de vous, réplique Drago. Si je vous demande cela ce n'est ni pour moi ni pour ma mère. Faites le simplement au nom de l'amitié que vous portiez jadis à ma mère.

Remus hoquette de surprise et lève légèrement sa baguette en voyant la main de Drago se glisser dans sa poche. Il en ressort une photo, jaunie par le temps. Il la tend à Remus sans un mot.

- Je me suis introduit dans le salon privé de ma mère, explique Drago. J'ai crocheté son tiroir et ais trouvé cette photo.

Drago n'avoue rien de son trouble face au sourire de Narcissa Black. Sur la photo, elle a quatorze ans. Elle rit joyeusement en tirant le bras d'un garçon de son âge, aux cheveux de miel et au visage fatigué. Narcissa a son visage de poupée, son visage dorée de petite fille. Ses cheveux longs cascadent en boucles blondes dans son dos.

Remus cligne des yeux pour en chasser les larmes. Il lève la tête vers Drago qui ne l'a pas quitté des yeux.

- Ta mère mourait plutôt que de me reparler.

- Je sais. Elle n'acceptera jamais de rejoindre l'Ordre.

- Que veux-tu réellement, alors ?

Drago met un temps à répondre. Il réfléchit puis se lance.

- Vous allez attaquer mon manoir, j'en serais absent. Vous enlèverez ma mère et la garderez en otage dans votre… QG. De là, je monterais une mise en scène et ferais croire à sa mort. Elle ne devra évidemment rien savoir.

Remus est estomaqué face à l'aplomb du garçon.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait préférable de tout lui dire….

- Pour qu'elle pense encore d'avantage que son fils n'est qu'un lâche ?

L'amertume perce sa voix. Il doit la protéger et il est prêt à tout sacrifier pour elle.

- En croyant à sa mort, le Lord ne vous traquera pas et ainsi personne ne saura pour sa traîtrise.

- Et toi ? Demande Remus d'une voix douce.

- Je vais rejoindre mon maître et jamais plus, je n'entendrais parler de vous et de ma mère. Sauf, si bien sur, je vous trouve en face de moi durant une bataille….

- Tu… tu veux dire que tu ne rejoins pas l'Ordre ? S'exclame Remus, surpris.

- Vous plaisantez ? Je ne m'abaisserais jamais à pareilles réconciliations !!

- Pourtant, nous sommes prêts à te pardonner….

- Et me donner de votre pitié ? Crache Drago. Non merci !!

- C'est trop tard. Harry ne ressent plus que pitié à ton égard.

Drago hausse les épaules mais pourtant son cœur se serre. Il ne pensait pas tomber si bas dans l'estime de son meilleur ennemi.

- Etes-vous d'accord ? Narcissa Black Malefoy sera présumée morte et en sûreté auprès de l'Ordre. Personne ne doit savoir que c'est moi qui vous l'ai demandé. Vous vouliez un otage qui puisse tout vous révéler.

- Je doute que Narcissa ne nous croit. C'est une femme intelligente.

- Je m'en moque. Protégez la, c'est tout. Et préservez la des combats. Il lui est interdit de sortir. Détruisez sa baguette à la limite. Elle ne s'en sert jamais.

Remus remarque un certain mépris dans la voix du jeune homme.

- Drago, si ta mère n'utilise pas sa baguette, c'est qu'elle n'en a pas besoin….

- Tout sorcier a besoin de sa baguette, rétorque Drago. C'est un morceau de lui-même.

- Tu sous estime Narcissa. Elle est bien trop puissante pour s'encombrer de sa baguette. Mais comme tu l'as judicieusement remarqué, la baguette fait partie intégrante du sorcier. Je ne détruirais pas sa baguette.

- Vous acceptez alors ?

- Je ne sais pas….

Il y a un court silence, durant lequel Drago détaille son ancien professeur. Ses cheveux sont devenus gris argentés, davantage qu'il y a quatre ans. Son teint est pâle, ses rides prématurées. Drago sait, que Lupin a la même âge que sa mère, trente-sept. Mais pourtant, le lycanthrope a le visage d'un vieillard, le regard d'un homme lassé.

- Tu veux la protéger de qui ? De Voldemort ?

- De mon père.

- Je suppose qu'il la battait, murmure Remus. Et sûrement toi aussi.

- Mon père ne frapperait jamais son héritier, s'écrie Drago.

Mais la haine qui illumine ses yeux le trahit. Remus ne dit rien.

- C'est d'accord, dit-il, soudain.

- Vous… vous acceptez ?

- Ta mère restera enfermé dans notre QG jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Elle sera protégée et cachée mais certainement pas respectée. Ce sera une deuxième vie. Rien à voir avec la première. Si nous gagnons, elle sera réhabilitée et l'Ordre témoignera en sa faveur, mais si Voldemort gagne…. Ta mère mourra. Et toi aussi.

- Contentez-vous de la protéger, répète Drago, la gorge serrée.

Remus acquiesce et tend la main. Drago la serre, scellant ainsi leur pacte.

- Evitez que l'un de ces maudits Weasley ne lui saute à la gorge.

- Fred n'en veut pas à ta mère. Seulement à toi, eux Mangemorts, et à Voldemort. Toi, car tu as détruit la vie encore jeune de Bill, les Mangemorts parce qu'ils ont brisé la vie de son jumeau, en torturant, violant et tuant sa fiancée et Voldemort pour le simple fait de respirer et d'exister.

Peut-être est-ce le moment où Drago doit ressentir une quelconque compassion, mais rien ne vient. Il se contente de regarde les rides du lycanthrope avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la boutique.

Ni de merci, ni d'adieu. Ce n'est pas dans l'éducation d'un Malefoy et Remus le sait.

* * *

_Je suis assez fière de ma dernière phrase. Alors, avez-vous apprécié ?? Faites le moi savoir !! Je ne sais pas pour quand sera le prochain chapitre. Je vais voir. Bisous à vous tous !!  
Je tiens à préciser que j'ai mis le préfet Peter, car pour ceux qui connaissent parfaitement leur classique, ils se souviendront que dans le Tome 2 quand Harry et Ron ont pris le Polynectar et qu'ils rencontrent Percy (Beurky !!), Drago l'appelle Peter... Voilà, c'était juste pour étaler ma science !!! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Cinquième chapitre. Une sorte de face à face. Bonne lecture ! Par contre, je préviens de suite. Je vais poster, sûrement à chaque fois vers 20H-21H. Parce que le matin, moi, je dors !!! Au moins, jusqu'à midi ! _

* * *

**oOo** Mère et Fils** oOo**

**°°O°°**

_Chapitre V_

Narcissa Malefoy est enlevée par l'Ordre, au milieu de la nuit, alors qu'elle est seule dans son manoir. Ils sont quatre, et Narcissa n'en connaît aucun. Elle obéit à la femme qui lui ordonne de ne pas crier et qui la stupéfixie. Elle ne rechigne pas quand un homme asiatique la prend sur ses épaules comme un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre. Les quatre sorciers n'ont pas l'air pressé de quitter le domaine Malefoy. Et pourtant, Drago va rentrer. C'est du moins, ce que se dit Narcissa. Ses kidnappeurs s'arrêtent de temps en temps devant un tableau ou une fenêtre. Ils critiquent les rideaux verts, crachent sur les portraits des ancêtres qui crient, outrés. Ils sortent dans le parc, et Narcissa remarque la lune ronde et pleine. Puis, ils transplanent. Narcissa regarde avec nostalgie les contours de son manoir s'estomper et disparaître.

**°oOo°**

Narcissa est conduite dans une chambre aux murs clairs et au plancher brun. Les draps rouges ne sont pas aussi soyeux que ceux de son lit, la pièce pas aussi spacieuse. Les rideaux sont rouges et tirés. Narcissa a un rictus. Elle n'est pas idiote, elle est consciente que ses hôtes ont fait exprès de mettre sa chambre aux couleurs des Gryffondor, la maison ennemie. La femme, qui s'avère être une métamorphomage, pour avoir changée plusieurs fois de couleurs de cheveux, lui dit que quelqu'un viendra la voir au matin. Puis, elle sort en fermant la porte à clé.

Narcissa soupire et s'allonge sur le matelas trop dur, la tête sur l'oreiller, qui contient, elle en est sure, des plumes d'oie au lieu de plumes de cygne.

Elle ne tarde pas à s'endormir, emportant avec elle, les couleurs vives de sa cellule.

**°oOo°**

Quelques heures plus tard, quand le soleil est haut dans le ciel, Narcissa ouvre les yeux. Un plateau est posé sur la table basse de sa chambre. Un bol de lait, trois toasts à la confiture, une orange et une crêpe au sucre. Voilà le petit déjeuner que prend Narcissa Malefoy, chaque jour, depuis vingt ans, depuis qu'elle est mariée. Narcissa est toujours vêtue de sa nuisette. La veille, elle a juste eu le temps de s'envelopper dans sa robe de chambre de soie. Une robe bleue est posée sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Elle s'en saisit et l'enfile, après avoir rapidement fait sa toilette avec la bassine d'eau chaude, posée sur la table. Elle finit de lacer sa robe quand la porte s'ouvre dans son dos. Elle ne se retourne pas. Elle sait qui c'est.

- Je suis ravi de voir que tu sais toujours t'habiller seule.

- N'imagine pas que je laisse les elfes me toucher.

Sa voix est glaciale, celle de Remus, indifférente. Elle se retourne enfin, et a un mouvement de recul. Remus est d'une saleté repoussante. Ses cheveux argentés sont ébouriffés, ses yeux soulignés de cernes. Il semble avoir du mal à tenir debout.

- Pleine lune, dit-il en guise d'explications.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu emmenée ici ? Demande Narcissa.

- Je pourrais te répondre que tu vas nous servir d'otage, que nous allons te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu nous livres tout ce que tu sais, que nous allons t'enfermer dans une cellule sinistre et attendre que tu meures de faim. Je pourrais te dire ça, mais ce n'est pas la vérité.

Jadis, une réponse de ce type aurait fait sourire Narcissa, mais aujourd'hui, elle n'a qu'un claquement de langue impatient.

- Mais, j'ai promis de ne rien te dire, ajoute Remus.

- Je ne suis pas dupe, Lupin. Je sais que je ne vous serais d'aucune utilité. Même comme monnaie d'échange. Lucius refusera de débourser le moindre gallion pour ma vie, quitte à perdre une épouse de mon rang.

- Toujours aussi modeste, Narcissa.

- Ce sera Mme Malefoy pour toi.

- Oh, je ne pensais pas que tu éprouvais de la fierté à l'idée de porter ce nom.

- Qui a parlé de fierté ?

Narcissa perd son calme et cela s'entend dans sa voix.

- Quelle est cette vérité ? Redemande Narcissa.

Il la jauge du regard, repensant à sa discussion avec Drago. Celui-ci est resté persuadé que sa mère aura honte de lui, mais Remus connaît Narcissa. Il devine que derrière son masque, se cache une mère. Il sait qu'elle aime son fils. Qu'elle aime, oui, mais de la manière dont Drago voudrait être aimé. Plus Remus la regarde, et plus il est persuadé que quelque chose s'est brisé en Narcissa. Remus essaie de se convaincre qu'un autre évènement, succédant à leur fin d'amitié, l'a irrémédiablement changée en cette reine sans coeur, qu'il rencontre pour la première fois, en chair et en os.

- Ton fils est venu me parler, mercredi.

Le cerveau de Narcissa marche à vive allure. Mercredi. Elle était sur le Chemin de Traverse. Avec Drago. Maintenant, elle comprend pourquoi son fils est rentré si tard, pourquoi il a fuit son regard durant les jours suivants.

- Vous avez décidé de m'enlever, murmure-t-elle.

- Drago l'a décidé et j'ai accepté. Et, ajoute-t-il en regardant sa montre, tu es officiellement morte depuis vingt-trois minutes.

Narcissa ferme les yeux, serre les poings et titube.

- Je… suis morte.

- Narcissa Black Malefoy n'est plus. Lucius est veuf, Drago orphelin. Du moins, il en sera ainsi jusqu'à la défaite de Voldemort, où nous pourrons te réhabiliter.

Narcissa ne l'écoute déjà plus. Elle fixe par la fenêtre un point invisible. Elle sait que la fenêtre n'est qu'artificielle comme celles du Ministère. Elle reconnaît le sol, le contour de la poignée de la porte, la sculpture du pied de son lit, elle sait qu'elle se trouve au 12, Square Grimmaur, QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, et qu'ici la lumière est falsifiée, n'est que le résultat d'un charme.

Elle se plante devant Narcissa, toujours aussi froide, aussi invulnérable.

- Quel est mon rôle au sein de l'Ordre ? Demande-t-elle. Suis-je une otage ou une invitée ? Une ennemie ou une alliée ?

- Ton fils voulait que tu quittes Lucius et Voldemort, répond Remus. Je pense… je pense qu'il savait que tu… t'intégrerais au sein de l'Ordre et que chacun t'apprécierais pour ce que tu es, pas pour ton nom.

Narcissa ne peut empêcher un ricanement de traverser ses lèvres. Remus la regarde avant de se tourner vers la sortie. Il ouvre la porte et dit, d'une voix douce.

- Ne déteste pas ton fils pour son acte, Narcissa. Il le fait pour toi.

Narcissa lui lance un regard si glacial et si haineux, que Remus sent un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Sans un mot de plus, il sort et ferme la porte derrière lui. Narcissa remarque vaguement qu'il n'a pas verrouillé. Elle se laisse basculer en arrière sur son lit avec un soupire.

- Merlin, Drago qu'as-tu fait, murmure-t-elle.

Longtemps, elle reste allongée, sans parler, sans penser, les yeux fixement posés sur une tâche du plafond couleur crème.

* * *

_Voilà !! Je pense mettre la fin dimanche. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours. Si vous avez des critiques, n'hésitez pas ! En tout cas, merci à Reliie, Isfah, Eliza Poufsouffle et à MlleBlack de me suivre et me complimenter régulièrement. Bisous à vous tous !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sixième chapitre comme promis. je le mets cet aprem, pace que, ce soir, je me couche tôt... Et oui... Demain... Retour au collège... Pfff... Bref, passons ! Dans ce chapitre, c'est l'apparition de notre bien-aimée, Hermione !! J'espere que ce chapitre va vous plaire. C'était assez difficile de l'écrire. J'ai vraiment essayer de mettre les pensées de tous les personnages... Bonne lecture !!!_

* * *

**oOo** Mère et Fils** oOo**

**°°O°°**

_Chapitre VI_

Durant les trois mois qui suivent, Narcissa ne quitte pas sa chambre. Elle ne veut pas croiser les visages haineux des membres de l'Ordre. Bien sur, elle se doute que le 12, Square Grimmaur n'est pas habité. Il y a du passage, c'est sur, et certains restent parfois une nuit ou deux, le temps de reprendre des forces.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, le froid envahit les vieux murs de la demeure. Après tout, novembre est là.

Remus lui rend visite une fois par semaine. Elle ne lui parle jamais et il respecte son silence. Il s'assoit juste une heure dans un fauteuil qu'il a fait apparaître et se tait. Se tait jusqu'à ce que Narcissa lui pose la question. Drago est bien retourné à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? Ce à quoi, Remus répond à l'affirmative avec un petit sourire. Sourire que Narcissa déteste. A chaque fois, elle à l'impression de montrer une faiblesse. Alors elle retombe dans son mutisme et se tourne vers la fenêtre. Remus se lève et sort de sa poche deux livres qu'il pose sur la table. Il connaît Narcissa et sa passion des livres. Narcissa ne le remercie pas, ne le regarde même pas quand il dit au revoir.

Un matin, Remus arrive comme à son habitude. Narcissa a toujours le regard plongé au dehors, ce dehors qui n'existe pas. Il sait ce qu'elle attend, ce qu'elle veut voir.

- Tu ne verras pas la neige, cette année, dit-il. C'est une fenêtre artificielle.

- Je sais.

Remus s'assoit et regarde autour de lui. rien ne permet de penser que Narcissa Malefoy vit ici depuis trois mois, si ce n'est l'armoire remplit de robes, la bassine d'eau et les deux livres proprement posées sur la table.

- Il fait froid, ici, lance Remus.

- Je sais.

- Tu ferais mieux de sortir de ta chambre et de descendre à la cuisine, conseille-t-il. Il y fait plus chaud, et puis, ce n'est pas bon de rester seul.

- J'ai toujours eu une cheminée dans ma chambre. Chez mon père et chez moi. J'ai vécu seule vingt ans ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer.

Remus secoue la tête.

- Et puis, la cuisine n'est pas ma place. Elle appartient aux elfes et aux esclaves.

- Tu ne disais pas ça quand tu m'accompagnais avec Sirius et James, dans la cuisine pour boire une bierraubeurre, murmure Remus d'une voix douce.

- C'était avant, tranche Narcissa.

- Avant quoi ?

Elle ne répond pas et Remus se tait. La question va arriver.

- Drago est à Poudlard ? Demande Narcissa en se tournant enfin vers lui.

- Oui, Narcissa.

Encore ce sourire. Narcissa a un rictus. Merlin, qu'elle le hait.

- Harry n'est pas retourné à Poudlard, comme tu le sais.

- Et alors ?

- Il est ici, depuis hier.

Narcissa se crispe. Elle ne veut pas rencontrer le Survivant.

- Il reste deux jours avant de repartir. Je pense qu'il serait… judicieux pour toi de lui parler. Après tout, tu es ici chez lui.

- Contre ma volonté. Cette demeure ne lui appartient que par le lègue. Elle devrait être mienne.

- Mais elle ne l'ait pas….

- Je ne veux pas voir ton maudit Potter, crache Narcissa. Ni aucun des traîtres qui peuplent cet endroit !

Remus bronche face à l'insulte de Narcissa. Elle voudrait se mordre les lèvres, comme quand elle était enfant, mais son éducation de femme du monde l'en empêche. Alors, elle continue.

- Ta bienveillance me dégoûte, ton sourire m'exaspère. Morgane, seule, sait à quel point je te hais, toi et tous les autres, tous ces sorciers qui me retiennent dans cette demeure détestée !!

Elle reprend son souffle, furieuse contre elle-même, de s'être ainsi emporté. Elle sait à quel point les mots blessent. Elle sait que Remus a mal et qu'il ne lui accordera pas une seconde chance. Et pourtant, Merlin sait combien elle en a besoin….

Remus a un sourire d'une infinie tristesse.

- Tu sais, Narcissa, murmure-t-il. Pour moi, tu n'es pas morte il y a trois mois. La vraie Cissa que je connaissais est morte il y a plus de vingt ans.

Les traits de Narcissa se durcissent, ses lèvres se figent, ses yeux se glacent. En une seconde, la température de la pièce a viré au polaire et Narcissa s'avance d'un pas.

- Ne m'appelles plus jamais comme ça, dit-elle d'une voix basse et menaçante.

Remus hausse les épaules, fait une révérence, avec un sourire hypocrite et sort. Narcissa s'empare des livres et les jette avec fureur sur la porte close, avec un cri de rage.

- Je te hais !! Hurle-t-elle.

Seule le silence lui répond. D'un geste vif, elle se détourne et se plante devant la fenêtre. Sa longue attente recommence alors, elle espère toujours voir tomber la neige.

**°oOo°**

Décembre arrive. Narcissa reste dans sa chambre. Elle n'en bouge pas. Remus a espacé ses visites. Au début, Narcissa s'en moquait, mais elle se rend compte que sa présence et ses silences lui manquent. Et puis, elle a moins de livres qu'avant et s'ennuie davantage.

En regardant sur le calendrier dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, elle voit qu'il ne reste que huit jours avant Noël. Elle a un petit sourire nostalgique. D'habitude, elle se rend au Chemin de Traverse, et hésite entre un livre, une boîte de confiserie ou une nouvelle tenue de Quidditch, pour son fils. Elle se met à penser à Drago. Que ressent-il à l'idée de ne pas recevoir l'hibou moyen duc de sa mère pour Noël ? Recevra-t-il autant de cadeaux de la part de son père que l'année précédente ? Narcissa secoue la tête pour chasser ses idées idiotes.

Elle a froid dans cette chambre qui n'est pas la sienne. Elle ouvre son armoire en quête d'une cape plus chaude, mais rien. Elle jette un coup d'œil à la porte, souffle un coup, pose sa main sur la poignée de la porte et la baisse lentement. Un déclic se fait entendre et la porte s'ouvre sur un couloir aux murs parsemés de guirlandes clignotantes. Elle grimace face au ridicule de la décoration et d'un pas franchit le seuil de sa chambre. La porte se referme derrière elle.

Elle se retrouve seule dans le couloir. Avec un frisson, elle se rappelle de cette nuit, où Lucius lui a rendu visite et où elle a aperçu son fils debout dans le couloir. Elle est sure que c'est cette nuit là, où Drago a décidé de la cacher dans l'Ordre.

Lentement, elle se met à avancer dans le couloir illuminé. Elle se rappelle très bien de long corridor. Elle y jouait, petite fille, avec ses sœurs et ses cousins. Ici, il y avait le portait de l'ancêtre Aldébaran, et là, celui de la vieille magicienne Circée, première de la lignée des Black. Aujourd'hui, ils ont disparu.

Narcissa arrive sur un palier, sur lequel s'ouvrent trois portes. Elle regarde l'escalier qui monte à l'étage supérieur et l'autre, au contraire qui descend. Elle opte pour le second. Toujours aussi lentement, elle pose son pied sur la première marche et descend. Elle se penche sur la balustrade. Il reste deux étages avant le rez-de-chaussée. Elle entend des voix étouffées qui proviennent d'en bas. Elle s'arrête, réfléchit et remonte. Revenue sur le palier, elle prend l'escalier et quelques minutes après, elle atterrit sur un plus grand palier. Elle s'engage dans le couloir. Contrairement à celui de sa chambre, celui-ci est plus décoré et est tapissé de nombreuses portes.

Narcissa se laisse guider par ses souvenirs. Soudain, elle stoppe. Elle a reconnut la porte. Elle la pousse et elle s'ouvre en grinçant. Merlin, que ça a changé ! La pièce est rectangulaire. Les murs à gauche et à droite de la porte qui s'avèrent être les deux longueurs, sont couvertes de hautes étagères où s'entassent des piles de livres. Au centre de la pièce, une longue table de bois, est encadrée de quatre chaises. Là encore, elle remarque plumes, encres et parchemins et en déduit que c'est un lieu de travail. Qu'importe ! Elle longe la bibliothèque, les yeux fixés sur le dernier mur.

A quelques pas de lui, elle s'arrête de nouveau et détaille la tapisserie. Les fils jadis dorés sont d'un jaune terne, et parfois, des Doxis, sûrement, ont grignoté des morceaux de l'antique tapisserie. Mais Narcissa s'en moque. Elle se cherche. Se cherche sur l'arbre généalogique, qui remonte jusqu'à l'époque de la première des Black, Circée. Elle se trouve enfin, en bas de la tapisserie. Le fil qui la relie à Lucius a disparu alors que celui qui la lie à son fils, brille d'un reflet or. Narcissa reste perplexe. Elle sait que cette tapisserie reflète la réalité.

Elle reste là, à contempler sa famille. Peu d'entre eux sont encore vivants. Il ne reste plus qu'elle, son époux et son fils, Bellatrix ainsi que sa nièce, une certaine Nymphadora, qu'elle n'a jamais vue. Complètement, à gauche se trouvent les frères Lestranges, unis aux Black par les liens du mariage.

Soudain, elle entend un bruit de pas dans le couloir. Elle se retourne vivement et se retrouve face à une jeune femme qui s'est aussi stoppée sur le pas de la porte. Elle semble jeune, l'âge de Drago sûrement. Plutôt jolie, un visage ovale, encadré de boucles brunes tirant sur le clair. Sa peau est dorée, ses yeux en amandes. Une bouche fine, entrouverte par la surprise. Elle est vêtue d'un jean, vêtement moldu et d'un pull beige. Narcissa ne dit rien, se contente de la détailler. L'autre en fait de même, ses yeux chocolat allant de Narcissa à la tapisserie.

- Bonjour, finit-elle par dire.

Puis, elle s'installe sur une chaise, attrape un livre et sa plume et tout au long de sa lecture, prend des notes sur un parchemin. Le silence est de glace, seulement troublé par les crissements incessants de la plume.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à Poudlard ?

La fille sursaute et lève les yeux de son livre.

- Pardon ?

Narcissa soupire.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à Poudlard ? Répète-t-elle. Les vacances sont dans une semaine.

La jeune fille ne répond pas tout de suite. Elle semble éludée la question, et fixe Narcissa de ses grands yeux chocolat, ourlés de noir, où se reflète une profonde tristesse et une lassitude fatigante.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde.

Narcissa écarquille les yeux et se redresse, furieuse. La fille la regarde toujours.

- Petite sotte ! Siffle Narcissa. Je t'interdis de me parler ainsi !

Ses yeux glacés la transpercent mais étrangement la jeune fille semble ne rien ressentir, du malaise qui s'empare d'habitude des victimes de Narcissa.

- Que cela soit clair, dit la fille calmement. Ici, vous n'êtes plus la grande et puissante Narcissa Malefoy, que tout le monde craint ou admire. Je ne vous dois aucun respect, pas plus de pitié, de compassion ou même de haine. Je hais votre mari et votre fils pour ce qu'ils font. Vous, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vous rencontrer, autre que chez mme Guipure. Alors, ne me menacez plus jamais.

Sur ce conseil, la fille retourne à son livre, ignorant superbement Narcissa, dont le cerveau s'est mis à marcher à vive allure. Soudain, elle réussit à mettre un nom sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle se rappelle ses yeux, pleins de dégoût, l'été précédent, alors qu'elle faisait face à Drago, entourée de ses deux amis.

- Tu es Hermione Granger, la fidèle amie de Harry Potter, déclare Narcissa, rompant de nouveau le silence.

- Je sais.

La répartie de la jeune fille agace Narcissa. Elle comprend pourquoi Drago méprisait cette Gryffondor. Personne n'a jamais répondu ainsi à Narcissa.

- Ne peux-tu pas me regarder, quand tu me parles ? S'énerve Narcissa.

- A ce que j'ai entendu dire, quand vous-même, parlez, vous vous adressez plus à un mur qu'à votre interlocuteur, murmure Hermione, en inscrivant un mot sur son parchemin.

Narcissa est furieuse. Cela fait des années qu'elle n'a pas perdu son sang-froid. Elle se tourne vers la tapisserie et contemple l'image de son cousin, Sirius.

Un long silence s'en suit. Narcissa tourne le dos à Hermione qui écrit toujours. Puis, un raclement de chaise indique à Narcissa que Hermione se lève. Elle la sent venir derrière elle.

- Remus m'a dit que vous aimiez lire. Je me suis permise de vous choisir trois livres.

Elle les lui tend, attendant que Narcissa se retourne. Mais celle-ci l'ignore. Loin de s'en offusquer, Hermione continue d'attendre. Narcissa s'irrite de plus en plus de ne pas voir la jeune fille partir. D'habitude les gens sortent, une fois qu'ils ont compris, que Narcissa les congédie. Pour finir, elle se retourne, prend d'un geste sec les trois livres tendus et remarque le sourire en coin d'Hermione.

- Cette pièce est la bibliothèque de l'ordre, explique Hermione. Ce mur, indique-t-elle, en montrant sa droite, contient des livres basiques, moldus, romans, et autres. Celui-ci, ajoute-t-elle en montrant sa gauche, contient les livres de Albus Dumbledore. Il m'a léguée sa bibliothèque personnelle !

Narcissa la regarde et aperçoit de la fierté sur le visage d'Hermione.

- Il y a de tout ! Passant par la vie de Merlin à celles des veracrasses, de la magie de haut niveau à certains livres de magie noire. J'ai même trouvé un livre, traitant des différents bonbons moldus.

Narcissa la sent heureuse de lui parler, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de la couper, rien que pour la blesser, juste pour voir. Elle ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est plus fort qu'elle….

- Es-tu toujours aussi bavarde ? Coupe Narcissa, ennuyée.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'efface lentement. Elle pivote pour faire face à Narcissa.

- La première fois que j'ai rencontré votre fils, murmure-t-elle, il m'a dit la même chose, en ponctuant sa phrase d'un doux Sang-de-Bourbe…. Bien sur, il était mille fois plus méprisant que vous et avait une classe blessante que vous n'avez pas….

Hermione reprend ses plumes et ses parchemins et ouvre la porte.

- Bonne journée, Narcissa.

Elle sort sans un mot de plus, laissant Narcissa figée.

* * *

_Alors, alors ?? Réactions ? Critiques ? Compliments ?? La suite, et ben, je sais pas, parce que pour moi, recommencent les cours... Sûrement demain soir ou mardi. Bisous, bisous !!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Rhalalala !!! Que je suis heureuse !!!! Je viens de recevoir mes résultats de brevet blanc... Un 36 sur 40 en Français !!! Et des félicitations pour ma rédaction. (Qui parle de la naissance de mon frère, un truc inintéressant, si vous voulez mon avis !!!)  
En tout cas, des milliers de milliers de millions de milliards de kiss bien baveux, plein d'amour pour **I**sfah, **R**eliie, **M**alinette, **M**lle**B**lack et une nouvelle, **L**ily **F**orever. Je vous adore beaucoup, beaucoup !!!!  
Au programme pour notre Narcissa, un nouveau face à face avec notre Gryffondor préférée, quelques révélations sur cette même, demoiselle, et queqlues autres petits trucs qui vous plaira, j'espère !!_

* * *

**oOo** Mère et Fils** oOo**

**°°O°°**

_Chapitre VII_

Les trois jours suivants, Narcissa reste dans sa chambre à lire. Il faut dire que les livres que lui a prêtés Hermione Granger sont exquis. Narcissa les dévore chacun leur tour et en oublie presque de dormir. Elle repense à ce qu'Hermione lui a dit. La bibliothèque de Dumbledore, rien que ça ! Elle aimerait beaucoup lire certains de ses livres, mais se doute qu'il faut qu'elle demande la permission à Granger, et ça, il n'en est pas question….

Mais au bout de quatre jours, quand elle n'a plus rien à lire, elle se résout à retourner dans le salon à la tapisserie. Elle s'habille chaudement, de peur d'avoir froid, sort de sa chambre, longe le couloir jusqu'au palier et monte l'escalier. Arrivée à l'étage supérieur, elle refait le même chemin mais en sens inverse. Elle passe la porte et se retrouve dans la bibliothèque. Surprise, elle remarque que la pièce a changé. Elle a été magiquement agrandie. Le mur faisant face à la porte n'a pas bougé et la tapisserie y est toujours. Cependant les deux murs où s'étalent les étagères ont changés. A droite se trouve une petite cheminée, où crépite un feu, encadrée des étagères et sur le mur d'en face, à gauche donc, se trouve une fenêtre qui éclaire davantage la pièce. La table en bois a été décalée sur la gauche et deux petits fauteuils beiges sont apparus devant la cheminée.

Narcissa rentre et une tête brune surgit du fauteuil.

- Bonjour, dit Hermione, en souriant.

Narcissa la regarde sans répondre puis hoche la tête en guise de salut. Hermione parait satisfaite et s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, elle retourne à sa lecture. Narcissa marche jusqu'à la fenêtre. Toujours pas de neige. Narcissa a un rictus. Pourquoi continue-t-elle d'espérer ? La fenêtre n'existe pas. Elle ne montre pas le dehors, fait juste entrer la lumière. Malgré tout, elle reste là.

- Pourquoi regardez-vous par la fenêtre ?

Narcissa sursaute et se tourne vers Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas…. Par habitude peut-être….

Hermione fait signe qu'elle comprend et alors que Narcissa ne la regarde déjà plus, elle ajoute.

- Il neige depuis trois jours.

Narcissa ne donne aucun signe qu'elle a entendu. Mais Hermione ne se décourage pas et continue sur sa lancée.

- Dehors, tout au blanc, dit-elle, en se levant et en s'approchant.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Demande Narcissa.

- Chaque matin, je vais me promener environ une heure.

Narcissa hoche la tête et se détourne.

- Peut-être que demain, vous pourriez venir avec moi, propose Hermione.

Narcissa ricane d'un air méprisant. Elle plonge ses yeux dans le doux regard chocolat d'Hermione. Celle-ci a un mouvement de recul face à la colère glaciale qui se dégage des deux azurs.

- Moi, sortir ? Je suis prisonnière !

- Bien sur que non ! S'écrie Hermione.

- Je suis morte ! Hurle soudain Narcissa. Je n'existe plus !!

Narcissa essaie sans succès de se calmer. Cela fait si longtemps qu'elle n'a pas laisser éclater sa colère. Elle a l'impression que depuis, qu'elle habite le 12, Square Grimmaur, ses habitudes s'envolent et elle déteste ça. Elle essaie avec peine de se raccrocher à celle qu'elle était avant. Avant que son fils ne l'emprisonne ici. Pourtant, elle sait, qu'elle devrait lui être reconnaissante. S'il est découvert, il risque la mort. Mais dans un sens, elle le déteste d'avoir été faible, de l'avoir protéger, elle, l'indifférente Narcissa, qui rien ni personne n'intéresse. Drago sait pourtant, qu'elle y tenait à son chez soi, à sa chambre, à son salon chaleureux, à l'absence de son mari, à sa solitude, à ses livres, et à ses pensées. Et brusquement, tout lui ait retiré. Narcissa est une Black, une Malefoy. Plutôt mourir que de laisser transparaître ses émotions. Narcissa a toujours été fière du masque qu'elle s'ait forgé. Il est mieux réussi que celui de Bella, où seule la haine et la folie ont leur place.

Oui, Narcissa est morte. Remus avait raison. Elle est morte, il y a longtemps….

Hermione n'a pas bougé. Elle semble déçue et en même temps, un peu surprise. Narcissa fait volt face et sort, furieuse, sans oublier de claquer la porte. Hermione soupire, et à son tour, quitte la bibliothèque.

**°oOo°**

Depuis des années, Narcissa se lève de bonne heure. A huit heure, elle ouvre les yeux et se glisse hors de son lit. Elle passe dans la salle de bains adjacente, se lave et s'habille. Puis, elle retourne dans sa chambre, où le lit a été fait, les rideaux tirés. Elle s'assoit dans son fauteuil, jusqu'à ce que les neuf coups sonnent. Après quoi, elle descend pour le petit déjeuner. Le plus souvent, elle mange seule, Drago étant à Poudlard et Lucius, elle ne sait où.

Oui, Narcissa Malefoy vit ainsi depuis dix ans, depuis que son fils a sept ans, depuis que son fils n'a plus besoin de mère.

A présent, alors que Narcissa est prisonnière, elle se réveille pus tôt encore. Elle n'est pas du genre à se prélasser dans son lit. Au 12, Square Grimmaur, elle n'a pas sa salle de bains, attitrée, avec une baignoire de la taille d'une piscine, un miroir magique et des robinets de dorés. Elle n'a qu'une bassine de porcelaine qu'un elfe change chaque jour. Bien sur, elle sait très bien que sur le palier voisin, il y a une vraie salle de bains, sûrement pas aussi luxurieuse que celle de son manoir, mais où elle peut rester dans l'eau chaude. Mais cette pièce n'est pas reliée à sa chambre, et est occupée par d'autres personnes, et Narcissa Malefoy n'aime pas partager sa salle d'eau.

Ce matin donc, vers sept heure, Narcissa se réveille doucement. Elle jette un coup d'œil au petit calendrier, sur sa table de chevet. Vingt cinq décembre. Elle a une pensée pour son fils. Sans doute n'a-t-il pas réussi à dormir de la nuit. Elle se lève et va à la fenêtre puis à la bassine. Pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, Narcissa n'a pas reçu de présents. Il n'y aucun paquets au pied de son lit.

Près d'une heure plus tard, Narcissa est prête. Soudain, elle se rappelle qu'elle n'a plus rien à lire. Agacée, elle s'assied dans le fauteuil et met sa tête dans les mains. Quelqu'un toque à la porte. Narcissa ne répond pas. Elle sait bien que Remus va entrer tout seul. Les coups se font insistants et Narcissa lance un « entrez ! ».

Hermione Granger apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle a mis un bonnet rouge et une écharpe assortie. Une lourde cape noire la recouvre. Narcissa la détaille, un brin étonné.

- Bonjour, dit Hermione, et Narcissa répond d'un signe de tête.

Hermione, curieuse, parcourt la chambre des yeux et un sourire éclaire son visage.

- Je suppose que vous n'aimez pas les couleurs.

- En effet.

- Vous vouez que je les change, propose Hermione.

Narcissa hausse les épaules, indifférente.

- Vous voulez venir vous promener avec moi ?

- Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair, hier, répond Narcissa d'un ton sec. Je ne peux pas sortir.

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai demandé la permission à Remus et Harry, hier soir. Ils ont accepté. Vous n'avez pas votre baguette et ils ont bloqué votre permis de transplanage.

La jeune fille est radieuse.

- Alors vous acceptez ?

Narcissa hésite. Elle n'a pas envie de passer une heure à écouter Hermione discuter. Mais son envie de prendre l'air est plus forte.

- Il y a de la neige ?

- Oui.

- Je veux bien venir.

Le visage d'Hermione se fend d'un large sourire. Elle sort de sa poche une écharpe bleue avec un bonnet et des gants de la même couleur.

- Tenez, mettez ça. Il fait froid dehors. Je vous attends en bas, dans cinq minutes.

Hermione sort en fermant la porte. Narcissa regarde sa robe dorée. Ce n'est pas une tenue pour sortir dans la neige. Elle ouvre son armoire où se trouvent une dizaine de robes de couleurs, de tailles et d'usages différents. Elle sort sa cape d'hiver noire, ainsi qu'une robe simple, bleue marine. Elle s'en revêt rapidement et se regarde dans le petit miroir. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux volent devant ses yeux mais Narcissa n'a pas assez de pinces pour les remettre à leur place.

Elle hausse les épaules et se tourne vers les gants que lui a fournis Hermione. Ils sont en laine, et Narcissa se doute que c'est la jeune fille qui les a fait. Elle refuse tout net de porter un bonnet, et une écharpe de laine. Elle va frotter son cou et faire rougir sa peau. Par contre, elle hésite à enfiler les gants mais en l'absence de ses propres gants de coton, elle craint d'avoir froid. Finalement elle les met et sort de sa chambre.

Elle descend deux escaliers avant d'arriver au rez-de-chaussée désert. Elle reste un instant plantée dans le hall, mais entendant des bruits vers la gauche, se dirige vers là-bas. Elle traverse un couloir obscur et débouche dans la cuisine. Elle n'y est jamais entrée. Du temps où son oncle dirigeait la demeure, la famille dînait dans la salle à manger, un étage au-dessus. La cuisine était réservée pour la trentaine d'elfes qui travaillaient pour la famille Black.

Hermione tourne le dos à la porte et parle à un elfe. Narcissa s'approche davantage et reçoit un coup à l'estomac. L'elfe n'est autre que Dobby, l'elfe qui la servait, et dont Lucius lui avait annoncée la mort.

- Dobby, dit Narcissa d'une voix faible, en faisant sursauter les deux autres.

Hermione se retourne et les oreilles de Dobby se figent. Il lance un regard apeuré à Hermione qui lui fait un discret signe de tête.

- Tu n'es pas mort ?

- Non, Madame.

Narcissa tique. Pourquoi ne l'appelle-t-il plus Maîtresse ?

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Dobby travaille pour l'Ordre, Madame.

- Mais… mais Lucius m'a dit que tu étais mort !

- Votre époux a menti, répond gravement l'elfe. Dobby a été libéré par Harry Potter. A présent, Dobby est un elfe libre et payé.

- Drago sait-il que tu es en vie ?

Dobby fronce les sourcils face à l'étrangeté de la question.

- Dobby l'ignore, Madame.

- Nous y allons ? Coupe Hermione à l'adresse de Narcissa.

Celle-ci acquiesce sans quitter l'elfe qui se tortille les mains en regardant le sol.

- Dobby n'oublie pas, rappelle Hermione.

- Oui, Miss Hermione.

L'elfe se plie en une révérence et transplane dans un plop.

Narcissa sort de la cuisine, suivit de Hermione et remonte jusqu'au hall. Hermione enfile ses gants rouges et ouvre la porte d'entrée. Elle s'efface pour que Narcissa puisse sortir la première. A la vue du paysage blanc, les yeux de Narcissa s'illuminent mais son visage reste neutre. Elle descend les trois marches du perron et se retrouve sur le trottoir. Hermione la rejoint.

- J'aurais préféré que vous mettiez un bonnet.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ne pas que l'on vous reconnaisse.

Pour toute réponse, Narcissa se recouvre le visage de son capuchon et se met en route. Hermione marche à côté d'elle, en silence. Les rues sont désertes, les rideaux fermés.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à Poudlard ? Demande Narcissa, ce qui fait sourire Hermione.

- C'est les vacances.

- Je te parle de la semaine dernière.

- Je sais.

- Alors ?

Hermione secoue la tête, en riant et Narcissa se rend compte qu'elle a l'air parfaitement ridicule. Irritée, elle se tait et se détourne de sa compagne.

- Je n'avais pas envie d'y retourner, dit Hermione après un silence.

Narcissa fait comme si elle n'entendait pas mais Hermione poursuit imperturbable.

- En fait, j'y suis allée pendant le mois de septembre puis, je suis revenue au QG.

- Pourquoi ?

Narcissa oublie un instant son mutisme, curieuse qu'elle est de sa voir le pourquoi du comment. Hermione la considère gravement avant de continuer d'une voix douce.

- Mes parents et mon meilleur ami sont morts.

Narcissa la fixe sans un mot.

- Durant les vacances de la Toussaint.

De nouveau le silence s'installe, troublé seulement par le crissement de leurs pas sur la neige fraîche. Alors qu'elle passe près d'une benne à ordures, Hermione s'arrête et sort sa baguette. Elle fait un mouvement en forme de vague et une petite flamme bleue apparaît au creux de sa main. Elle range sa baguette et se remet en route.

- Comment sont-ils morts ?

Hermione répond sans hésiter, comme si elle attendait la question.

- Trois Mangemorts se sont introduits chez moi. Ils ont torturé mes parents. J'avais lancé un sort sur la maison, pour me prévenir en cas de problème. J'étais avec Harry et Ron à Godric's Hollow. J'ai immédiatement transplané pendant que les garçons prévenaient l'Ordre.

Hermione se tait un moment avant de reprendre.

- Je suis arrivée au moment même où ma mère hurlait pour la dernière fois. J'ai surgit dans la salon et j'ai stupéfixié deux Mangemorts et tué le dernier. L'Ordre est arrivé quelques minutes après ça. Ils ont embarqué les Mangemorts et n'ont rien dit pour la mort de l'autre. Harry m'a contacté, via le miroir de son père. Ron et lui étaient attaqués. La mort de mes parents n'était qu'une diversion. Le but était de tuer Harry. De nouveau, j'ai transplané, sans attendre les membres de l'Ordre qui étaient avec moi. Je suis apparue dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Harry et Ron étaient dos à dos, entourés de dix Mangemorts. J'en ai tué deux par derrière et en ai stupéfixié un, alors que Harry et Ron en capturé un chacun. Les cinq autres ont fui. Nous étions emplis de fierté. Mais un des Mangemorts est revenu, a pointé sa baguette et Ron est tombé. Mort.

Hermione s'arrête de nouveau et plante ses yeux dans ceux de Narcissa.

- Savez-vous qui était ce lâche, qui a assassiné mon meilleur ami dans le dos, demande-t-elle. Lucius Malefoy, votre cher et tendre époux.

Narcissa ne montre pas à quel point elle est horrifiée. Elle sait que son mari est un assassin, mais ses victimes sont des moldus, des inconnus aux yeux de Narcissa. Alors que là…. Elle parle avec l'amie du mort et étrangement elle se sent mal. Hermione ne la quitte pas des yeux. La souffrance se lit sur son visage. Finalement, Hermione se détourne et se remet en marche. Narcissa la suit au ralentie. Elles arrivent devant les maisons 11 et 13. Hermione ferme les yeux et le 12, Square Grimmaur apparaît.

- Rentrez, dit Hermione d'une voix douce. Je vais continuer à me promener un peu.

Narcissa hoche la tête et monte les marches. Elle est consciente du regard d'Hermione posé sur elle. Alors, doucement, elle se retourne, après avoir ouvert le porte.

- Mes condoléances, Hermione.

La jeune fille a un mince sourire. Narcissa disparaît dans le noir du hall. Hermione marche, dans la neige, les larmes glissant silencieusement sur ses joues.

* * *

_Je sais, je lui en fait baver à la pauvre Hermione !! Mais j'adore les torturer mes petits personnages !!! Niark Niark ...  
Je tiens à prévenir tous mes chers lecteurs, qu'il n'y aura pas de romance entre Narcissa et Remus, et Drago et Hermione... Désolée pour les fans... Bon la suite, sûrement demain, si j'ai le temps parce que je suis trés occupée, jeudi, c'est mon anniv' et je n'irais donc pas sur l'ordi, et il faut que je finisse, ou plutôt, que je commence mon rapport de stage. Bien barbant, si vous voulez mon avis... J'ai bien papoter. Tout cela pour vous dire, que, la suite arrivera d'ici peu !!! _


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapitre 8 en ligne. Au programme, une petite rencontre et des informations sur le devenir de notre Drago adoré... Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Bisous à vous et bonne lecture !!_

* * *

**oOo** Mère et Fils **oOo**

**°°O°°**

_Chapitre VIII_

Chaque matin, Narcissa rejoint Hermione dans le hall et ensembles, elles font leur tour du quartier. Narcissa trouve inconscient pour une proie du Lord, comme Hermione, de se promener à découvert. Mais Hermione la rassure. Harry a jeté un puissant sortilège sur tout le quartier, le rendant incartable aux yeux des sorciers. Les Moldus ne remarquent rien. Narcissa apprend que Harry Potter est le gardien des secrets de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le plus souvent, les deux femmes marchent en silence, savourant le bonheur d'être dehors dans la neige.

Le midi, Narcissa retrouve sa chambre où elle déjeune, seule. Hermione mange à la cuisine. Parfois, elle est seule, mais souvent des membres de l'Ordre la rejoignent, Molly qui s'ennuie au Terrier, Remus quand il rentre de mission, ou Fleur enceinte de cinq mois. Harry Potter ne vient jamais. D'ailleurs personne, à part Hermione, ne sait ou il est, et ce qu'il fait.

Puis, l'après-midi, elles se rendent à la bibliothèque. Hermione lit des livres tout en prenant des notes et Narcissa, regarde par la fenêtre, contemple la tapisserie, ou lit elle aussi. Une fois, elle demande à Hermione, ce qu'elle fait. Hermione se crispe et répond, sans la regarder.

- J'aide Harry à détruire Voldemort.

Narcissa ne demande pas de précisions. Elle a comprit que Hermione ne dirait rien de plus.

Ainsi, durant deux mois, une routine s'installe. Elles ne parlent que très peu. Elles s'occupent en silence. A la mi-février, alors qu'elles sont à la bibliothèque, la porte s'ouvre brusquement. Hermione relève la tête en même temps que Narcissa. Un jeune homme entre. Sa robe est souillée de sang, son visage couvert de poussière. Ses cheveux noirs tombent sur son visage et une barbe de plusieurs jours lui mange les joues. Sa main est crispée sur la poignée de la porte et il regarde Hermione.

- Harry ! S'écrie-t-elle.

Elle se lève d'un bond et va soutenir son ami. Elle l'aide à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Narcissa s'écarte et marche jusqu'à la tapisserie. Hermione s'agenouille près de Harry, sort sa baguette et fait apparaître un verre d'eau.

- Harry, murmure-t-elle. Bois un peu….

Elle pose la main sur le front de Harry. Il n'a plus de lunettes et ses yeux brillent. Il dédaigne le verre qu'elle lui tend et dit d'une voix rauque.

- J'ai réussi, Mione…. Plus que deux….

Hermione le serre dans ses bras, et Harry l'embrasse sur la joue. Hermione se recule les larmes aux yeux, la joue tachée de sang. Narcissa se tient en retrait, silencieuse. Elle observe ces deux enfants, et leur démonstration d'amitié. Elle n'a jamais vu son fils, faire cela. Et elle-même, la dernière fois qu'elle a serré un ami dans ses bras, elle avait quinze ans. Hermione se relève et passant le bras autour du cou de Harry, elle sort en tenant fermement le Survivant.

**°oOo°**

Deux jours plus tard, Narcissa n'a toujours pas vu Hermione. Elle ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, mais ses promenades matinales et le crissement de la plume sur le parchemin lui manquent. Narcissa continue de se rendre à la bibliothèque. En entrant dans la pièce, cet après-midi, elle voit les livres d'Hermione ouverts, posés sur la table. Narcissa hésite quelques secondes, puis s'assurant qu'elle est seule, elle s'approche de la table et regarde la couverture d'un des livres.

« _Horcruxes_ »

Elle hoquette de surprise. De la Magie Noire ! Qui plus est les horcruxes ! C'est un sujet tabou. Elle se rappelle quand elle avait neuf ans, Bellatrix dix. Sa sœur avait demandé à leur père ce qu'était que les horcruxes. Leur père l'avait giflée avec une telle force, que Bella était tombée sur le sol, la lèvre en sang.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose, Mme Malefoy ?

Elle sursaute et fait volt face. Elle croise les deux émeraudes du Survivant. Elle pense le voir en colère, mais rien ne trouble l'étrange lueur du fond de ses yeux.

- Mr Potter, salue-t-elle. J'espérais ne plus jamais vous rencontrer.

- Vous cherchiez quelque chose ? Répète Harry.

Narcissa secoue la tête et s'éloigne de la table, sans quitter le Survivant des yeux. Elle le détaille. Il a lavé ses cheveux, qui tombent souplement sur ses épaules, et s'est rasé, rajeunissant son visage encore jeune, marqué par la guerre. Il s'est habillé en moldu, jean et sweat. Il est adossé au cadre de la porte et fixe Narcissa. Jamais Narcissa n'a eu aussi peur des yeux de quelqu'un. Ses émeraudes brillent de haine, de douleur, de fatigue. Ils la transpercent et Narcissa frissonne. Elle comprend maintenant pourquoi, Hermione n'était pas mal à l'aise face à son regard glacial. Face à celui de Harry, elle n'est rien.

- C'est la première fois, que vous vous retrouvez face à un regard de ce genre, n'est ce pas ?

Narcissa sursaute une nouvelle fois. Potter la regarde, et elle prend, soudain, conscience d'une présence inconnue aux portes de son esprit. Sans attendre, elle ferme son esprit, laissant Potter à l'extérieur. Elle ne doute pas un seul instant qu'il pourrait détruire ses barrières mentales et découvrir le moindre de ses secrets. Mais le Survivant se retire de son esprit.

- Pénétrer dans l'esprit d'une dame est affreusement impoli.

- La tentation était trop forte, répond Harry.

Il s'avance vers elle et instinctivement, Narcissa recule. Harry sourit et reprend.

- J'ai tenu à vous annoncer moi-même la nouvelle.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

Harry approche encore, mais cette fois-ci, Narcissa ne bouge pas. L'image fugitive de son fils passe devant ses yeux.

- Lucius Malefoy, votre époux, est décédé, il y a deux jours.

Narcissa écarquille les yeux et se tourne vers la tapisserie. Le fil qui la reliait à Lucius est définitivement rompu et sous le nom de Lucius et sa date de naissance, s'est inscrite celle de mort.

- Ainsi, Drago est définitivement orphelin.

- Vous l'avez vu ? Mon fils ?

- Si je l'avais croisé, il serait mort.

Narcissa frissonne face au ton glacial du jeune homme. Harry se dirige vers la porte et dit, avant de sortir.

- Votre fils a quitté Poudlard, la semaine dernière, après avoir tué, un Deuxième Année de Poufsouffle.

Narcissa porte la main à sa bouche, horrifiée. Elle se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Narcissa aimerait savoir pleurer.

* * *

_J'aime bien ma dernière phrase. J'aime bien ce chapitre en fait...  
Le prochain chapitre porte sur Drago, et je vais vous expliquer pourquoi il a tué ce petit Poufsouffle...  
Gros bisous à vous tous !!!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Comme promis, ce chapitre, entièrement centré sur notre Drago tant aimé... Je demande juste aux fans, vraiment fan de ne pas me tuer à la fin de ce chapitre. En tout cas, merci à vous tous, de me lire et de reviewer chaque chapitre. Vous n'imaginez pas la plaisir que ça me donne... Bonne lecture à vous tous !_

* * *

**oOo** Mère et Fils** oOo**

**°°O°°**

_Chapitre IX_

- Avada Kedavra !

L'enfant meurt avant d'avoir compris. Son petit corps tombe sur le sol et ses yeux reflètent l'incompréhension.

Dans les rangs des Mangemorts, une silhouette frémit. Une mèche blonde dépasse de son capuchon et ses yeux d'acier brillent derrière son masque. Lord Voldemort se lève de son trône, tandis que deux Mangemorts traînent le cadavre de la dernière victime de leur Maître, hors de la salle.

- Mangemorts ! Tonne le Lord. Ce vermisseau de Potter a tué un de nos amis, un de nos plus fidèles serviteurs. Lucius Malefoy a trouvé la mort, la semaine dernière, alors qu'il combattait ce maudit ordre.

Drago baisse la tête pour dissimuler un rictus. Voldemort sait parler à ses troupes. Lucius Malefoy, un ami fidèle ? Un lâche, plutôt ! Le Lord continue son discours et Drago relève la tête. Il ose poser ses yeux sur le visage blafard de son maître. Rêve-t-il ou une ride est apparue sur le front lisse de son Maître ? Sa main tremble sur son trône ou est-ce un effet de son imagination ?

**°oOo°**

- Ne faites pas un bruit, ordonne Drago à voix basse aux autres Mangemorts qui acquiescent.

Les Mangemorts se séparent et partent chacun dans une direction différente. Ils sont dans une vielle bâtisse, aux tapisseries dépeintes, à la poussière posée sur le sol en couches épaisses et au plancher grinçant. Un espion a indiqué au Lord que des membres de l'Ordre se cachaient dans cette maison. Voldemort a immédiatement envoyé dix Mangemorts, dont Drago qu'il a hissé au rang de chef de mission. Toute la crainte et le respect que ressentaient les Mangemorts pour Lucius Malefoy, ils l'ont reporté sur son fils.

En une année, Drago a gagné du prestige, et seuls les idiots, ne tenant pas spécialement à leur vie, lui rappelle son échec le soir de la mort de Dumbledore. Drago est remontée dans l'estime du Lord, après avoir quitté Poudlard, après avoir tué ce fils de moldu. Drago ferme les yeux. Malgré ce que disent les autres, Drago n'a pas voulu la mort du gamin. Drago se trouvait dans les toilettes du deuxième étage et s'entraînait à lancer un sortilège de magie noire, qu'il avait lu dans un livre. Mimi Geignarde le regardait flottant au dessus de lui, silencieuse.

Le Poufsouffle était entré, Mimi avait hurlé, Drago sortit sa baguette. Paniqué d'être dénoncé, il avait lancé le premier sort venant à son esprit. Endoloris. Le gosse en se jetant au sol, le corps secoué de spasmes violent, avait heurté le rebord du lavabo. Drago se souvient encore du craquement sinistre de l'os se brisant, du cou de l'enfant retombant mollement sur sa poitrine. Alors, Drago avait fui.

Un léger bruit le tire de ses pensées et machinalement, il lève sa baguette. Tout en réfléchissant, il a monté le vieil escalier et longe, à présent, un couloir obscur. De nouveau un bruit se fait entendre. Drago se recule silencieusement contre le mur, se dissimulant dans l'ombre. Il entend les Mangemorts se regrouper en bas, dans le hall. Drago ricane mentalement. Ils sont stupides. Drago se doute qu'ils sont tombés dans un traquenard, et la pire chose à faire, est de se rassembler.

Un flash de lumière et une déflagration, quelques secondes plus tard, lui donnent raison. Puis, plus un bruit. Drago glisse sur le plancher, baguette en main, oreilles aux aguets. Il arrive près de l'escalier et retient un cri, face à la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux.

Ses neuf compagnons gisent au sol, pétrifiés. Ils ne peuvent pas parler, seuls leurs yeux, furieux et effrayés s'agitent encore. Debout, près d'eux, Harry Potter les regarde, sans réussir à cacher sa haine et sa joie méprisante. A ses côtés, se tient Hermione Granger. Drago a mis un temps à la reconnaître, tant elle a changé. Elle lève les yeux vers le haut de l'escalier et le cœur battant, il recule et se cache derrière la balustrade. Hermione continue de regarder dans sa direction, soupçonneuse, et Harry, comme s'il connaissait le fil de ses pensées, suit son regard. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Drago a peur d'être découvert mais les deux autres se détournent de lui.

- Que neuf, Harry, murmure Hermione.

- C'est amplement suffisant, répond le Survivant et un sourire carnassier étire ses lèvres. Chers Mangemorts, dit-il en haussant la voix, je dois dire être affreusement déçu par votre incompétence en défense. Un gamin de dix-sept, vous battre en une seconde ?? Tsss…. Que va dire, Tonton Voldy ??

Les Mangemorts blêmissent face à l'insulte faite à leur maître. Harry sourit, de nouveau, et Hermione hausse un sourcil.

- Ecoutez moi, dit-il d'une voix forte et glaciale, qui fait taire, les grognements furieux des prisonniers. Je cherche un Mangemort, susceptible de devenir un espion de l'Ordre. Y a-t-il des volontaires ?

Deux ou trois s'agitent et Harry les regarde. Il en connaît que très peu. Ici, ce sont Crabbe et Goyle Senior, et là, Rabastan Lestranges. Les six autres sont certainement des nouvelles recrues, et parmi eux, se trouvent trois femmes.

- Personne, demande Harry. Oh, vous me décevez….

Il agite sa baguette d'un air nonchalant, et dans un flash de lumière, les neuf Mangemorts disparaissent. Drago a un hoquet de stupeur. Harry regarde autour de lui, puis se tourne vers son amie.

- A tout de suite, Mione, chuchote-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle hoche la tête, et Harry transplane. Tenant fermement sa baguette, Hermione lance divers sorts pour effacer les traces de leur venue. Une nouvelle couche de poussière s'installe sur le sol. Drago attend qu'elle lui tourne le dos. Soudain, il se lève d'un bond, saute par-dessus la balustrade, et se rétablit rapidement grâce à une roulade. Hermione a fait volt face, mai Drago lance un _Experlliarmus_. La baguette de la jeune fille bondit de ses mains et va atterrir trois mètres plus loin. Drago pointe sa baguette sur elle, le souffle court. Il s'est foulé le poignet gauche dans sa cascade et son genou a percuté le mur. Hermione ne montre aucun signe de frayeur, elle le fixe, impassible.

- Qu'attends-tu ? Demande-t-elle.

Il ne répond pas.

- Tu penses vraiment que m'apporter à Voldemort lui fera oublier que tu as perdu neuf de ses hommes ?

Drago frissonne et lui lance un regard furieux.

- Ferme la, Sang-de-Bourbe.

Hermione soupire.

- Tu ne me tueras pas, affirme-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Aboie-t-il. Tu ne me connais pas !

- Oh…. Mieux que tu ne le penses….

Ils tombent dans le silence. Le visage de Drago est agité de tics nerveux, alors que celui d'Hermione est très calme. Sa voix chantante s'élève une nouvelle fois.

- Il avait douze ans, depuis deux mois, dit-elle, une sœur de neuf ans qui lui accordait une admiration sans bornes et un petit frère de trois ans. Son père travaillait à Ste Mangouste, en tant que Médicomage renommé, et sa mère était femme au foyer. Aujourd'hui, ils pleurent la mort de leur fils et maudissent le nom de son assassin.

Drago tressaille et repense au visage surpris du petit Poufsouffle, à ses yeux bruns plein d'innocence.

- Je m'en fous, grogne-t-il.

- Quel langage, chuchote Hermione, en souriant, légèrement.

- Tais-toi !

Il lève sa baguette et plonge ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione Granger.

- C'est un véritable délice pour moi, que de t'ajouter à mon palmarès, dit-il. Ainsi, mon père et moi aurons eu les deux idiots du Trio d'Or.

Les traits d'Hermione se tendent et la colère flamboie dans ses prunelles de chocolat.

- Une dernière volonté, Granger ?

Hermione semble réfléchir et un sourire sadique se dessine sur son visage.

- J'ai un message pour toi, dit-elle doucement. Drago, ta mère t'embrasse.

Drago ouvre la bouche de surprise, et baisse inconsciemment sa baguette. Alors, Hermione bondit. Ses muscles se détendent et elle saute sur son adversaire. Ils tombent au sol, lui en dessous. Sa tête frappe durement le sol. Hermione, d'un geste violent du pied, lui écrase les doigts de la main droite et Drago, avec un cri de douleur, lâche sa baguette. La jeune fille est emplie d'une rage meurtrière. D'un coup de poing, elle casse le nez de son ennemi de toujours. Puis, vive comme l'éclair, elle se redresse et court chercher sa baguette, qu'elle brandit droit sur Drago. Un murmure et la baguette de Drago roule ver elle. Celui-ci s'est redressé sur les coudes. Ses doigts sont réduits en bouillie, son nez saigne abondamment, et il pense avoir une côte cassée. Ses yeux sont embués mais il voit nettement sa baguette sous le pied d'Hermione.

- NON ! Hurle-t-il, les yeux exorbités.

Trop tard. Le pied de la jeune fille retombe sur la baguette, la brisant en deux morceaux. Drago hoquette et crache du sang. Hermione le regarde sans rien dire, sans rien faire.

- Tu sais Drago, murmure-t-elle, enfin. Je n'ai pas menti. Ta mère pense sans cesse à toi.

Et dans un claquement sec, elle disparaît. Drago rampe péniblement jusqu'à sa baguette. A bout de force, il retombe sur le sol, la main droite serrée contre sa poitrine. Il émet un long râle, et se recroqueville sur lui-même, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_Pitié, je sais, je l'ai fait souffrir, mais c'était vraiment essentiel !! Allez-y, insultez moi, détestez moi !!  
Malgré ce que certains peuvent penser, j'ai vraiment adoré écrire ce chapitre. Parce que, démolir son personnage préféré n'est pas une mince affaire !!! J'attends vos reviews et je pense poster mardi, si tous se passe bien. J'hésite, à faire un épilogue, à la fin. Vous me donnerez votre avis, lors du dernier chapitre... Bisous et bonne soirée._


	10. Chapter 10

_Bon, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de la dérouillée, si je puis dire, qu'a reçue Drago... Ca lui fout un coup au niveau de son orgeuil et il commence à comprendre les rapports qu'il entretient avec sa mère... Mais, bref ! Comme promis, le chapitre 10 est en ligne. Et je vous préviens de suite, il ne reste que cinq chapitres et peut-être un épilogue.  
Dans ce chapitre là, quelques révélations sur Narcissa ( Trés peu, comme même ! ) et un Harry bien noir, bien vide, bien mauvais comme je l'aime !! Bonne lecture à vous._

* * *

**oOo** Mère et Fils** oOo**

**°°O°°**

_Chapitre X_

Narcissa ne cesse de se répéter avec désespoir, que son fils n'a pas tué l'enfant, qu'il n'est pas un meurtrier. Mais la voix glaciale du Survivant résonne, encore et encore, dans son esprit. Elle est assise sur son lit, tournant le dos à la fenêtre, dont les rideaux sont fermés. Elle est seule, depuis la veille, dans le noir, depuis que Harry Potter lui a apprit que son fils a tué.

Personne n'est venu le voir et de toute façon, elle s'en moque. Elle a mal à la tête. Elle a mal au cœur. Le chagrin s'est emparé d'elle, ce sentiment qui l'avait longtemps abandonnée.

Soudain, elle entend des voix à l'étage. Elle tente de les ignorer mais elle reconnaît la voix furieuse du Survivant et celle désolée d'Hermione. Alors, elle se lève sans un bruit et sort de sa chambre. Deux minutes plus tard, elle est devant la bibliothèque. La porte est entrouverte. Elle se place de façon à voir dans la pièce, sans pour autant être vue et elle bloque ses pensées pour ne pas qu'elles la trahissent. Elle aperçoit Harry et Hermione de profil. Le Survivant marche de long en large, tandis qu'Hermione reste debout, les bras dans le dos, calme et droite.

- Harry, s'il te plaît, murmure-t-elle.

Mais il ne l'écoute pas.

- Tu aurais pu mourir, Mione, crie-t-il. Cet idiot t'aurait tuée !!

- Tu sais bien que non….

- Il l'aurait fait ! Quand on ôte la vie à un gamin de douze ans, plus rien ne nous arrête !!

Avec un pincement au cœur, Narcissa comprend qu'il parle de Drago.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas emmené, à la Prison ? Dit Harry, le ton plein de reproche. Nous l'aurions interrogé.

- Tu l'aurais tué, Harry. Tu n'aurais pas hésité.

Hermione soutient le regard dur de son ami sans broncher.

- Te souviens-tu de cette question que je t'ais posée, l'été dernier, continue-t-elle. J'ai trouvé ma réponse.

Harry la regarde attendant la suite.

- Je sais pourquoi, tu as innocenté Malefoy du meurtre de Dumbledore.

Les battements du cœur de Narcissa accélèrent, brutalement.

- Tu voulais que les Aurors se retirent de l'affaire. Tu voulais traquer toi-même, Malefoy et le tuer de tes propres mains après un combat, avec lui, qui réglerait enfin vos comptes.

- Tais-toi.

Le visage d'Harry est blême et ses yeux brillent. Hermione obéit et le dévisage.

- Le but, Hermione, est de capturer le plus de Mangemorts pour réduire les troupes de Voldemort, avant la dernière bataille, et de les faire parler. Malefoy va tout révéler à Voldemort, et nous ne pourrons plus piéger les Mangemorts. Ils vont se tenir sur leurs gardes.

- Ne te réfugies pas derrière d'aussi piètres mensonges, conseille Hermione, de sa voix douce. Je ne suis pas une idiote. Je sais que tu cherches à avoir Malefoy, Rogue, Bellatrix et Queudver. A chaque fois, tu examines nos prisonniers et semble cruellement déçu de ne pas y trouver tes proies.

Harry secoue violemment la tête et lève des yeux fatigués vers son amie.

- Harry, dit-elle encore, les tuer ne te rendra ni tes parents, ni Sirius, ni Dumbledore, ni Ron et surtout pas Ginny….

Narcissa sursaute. Ginny Weasley ? Morte ? Depuis quand ?

- Je ne suis pas un Mangemort, déclare Harry d'une voix blanche.

- Non, Harry, affirme Hermione.

- Je… je ne suis pas comme eux, Mione.

- Je sais.

- Si… si je les tue, c'est… c'est parce que j'en ai besoin. Tu comprends ? Il faut que je leur fasse du mal…. Je me sens mieux après….

- Je comprends Harry, murmure Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, face à la détresse évidente de son ami. Tu n'es pas un Mangemort, confirme-t-elle. Tu agis pour le bien de tous.

- Pas un Mangemort, murmure encore une fois le Survivant.

- Shhh…. Calme toi, Harry.

Hermione l'attire contre elle, dans un geste tendre et le serre doucement.

- Mione, chuchote le Survivant, d'une voix suppliante. Ne meurs pas….

- Je ne mourrais pas.

Elle resserre son étreinte tandis que des larmes dévalent sur ses joues, et s'écrasent sur le visage pâle de Harry Potter. Il se laisse faire, les yeux grands ouverts, secs, et posés sur le sol.

- Je te jure, que je ne mourrais pas, Harry. Je me battrais pour toi….

Narcissa décide que ce moment n'appartient qu'à eux. Alors, lentement et silencieusement, elle recule et disparaît dans le noir.

**°oOo°**

Harry Potter est parti depuis deux jours et Narcissa et Hermione reprennent leurs habitudes. Le matin, elles se promènent. La neige a disparu remplacé par la froide pluie de février. Grâce à un sort ingénieux d'Hermione, la pluie les évite et elles ne sont pas trempées quand elle rentre au QG.

A présent, elles déjeunent ensembles. Mais, Narcissa refuse de pénétrer dans la cuisine, prétextant que c'est la salle réservée aux elfes, et qu'elle ne s'abaissera jamais à leur condition. Hermione la regarde longuement après sa déclaration, et, soupirant, accepte son caprice. Malgré ça, Narcissa ne tire aucune fierté à l'idée que Hermione se soit soumise à un de ses ordres. Au contraire.

Ainsi, elles ont transformé la chambre, face à la bibliothèque, en salle à manger. Hermione a expliqué que seuls trois elfes étaient autorisés à entrer au 12, Square Grimmaur. Kreattur qui était directement lié à la demeure, Dobby qui vouait un véritable culte à Harry Potter, et Winky qui suivait Dobby, et observait Hermione, à la dérobée, des étoiles plein les yeux. Chaque matin, ils venaient faire le ménage, préparer les repas de la journée, raviver les feux puis s'en allaient soit au Terrier, soit à Poudlard.

Narcissa et Hermione venaient de finir de déjeuner et se reposaient dans la bibliothèque. Hermione était d'une humeur massacrante et ne cessait de tourner les pages de son livre de façon rageuse.

- Hermione, appelle Narcissa.

Seul un grognement lui répond, mais elle ne se décourage pas pour autant.

- Hermione, Ginny Weasley est-elle morte ?

Hermione se fige et relève lentement la tête.

- Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ? Lâche-t-elle, abruptement.

- Je veux juste savoir.

- Ginny est morte.

Narcissa hoche la tête sans quitter la jeune fille des yeux.

- Quand ça ?

- Début janvier.

Narcissa se souvient qu'à cette période Hermione avait été particulièrement plongée dans ses recherches, se murant dans un mutisme affligeant.

- Harry Potter l'aimait beaucoup ?

- Il la voulait pour épouse.

- Y a-t-il eu d'autres pertes dans la famille Weasley ?

- Oui.

Narcissa attend qu'elle ajoute quelque chose.

- Ron et Ginny sont morts, Charlie est porté disparu, Percy ne parle toujours pas à sa famille, Arthur se réfugie dans ses missions et s'éloigne de sa maison et de sa femme, Bill souffre durant la pleine lune, l'enfant qu'attendait Fleur est arrivé avant terme, et n'a pas survécut, George ne parle plus et porte seul le fardeau de la mort de sa fiancée, Fred désespère de voir dépérir son jumeau et Molly… Molly ne fait que survivre face à tant de malheurs.

Hermione plante ses yeux dans ceux de Narcissa.

- Cela répond-il à votre question ?

Narcissa acquiesce et Hermione replonge dans ses notes. Un silence s'installe, rompu seulement par les soupirs exaspérés d'Hermione. Narcissa continue de la regarder, délaissant son propre livre.

- Que cherches-tu ?

- Un sort qui puisse détruire un animal d'une grande puissance magique.

Hermione a hésité avant de répondre. Mais, après tout, Narcissa ne risque pas de comprendre l'allusion faite à Nagini, le sixième horcruxe ? Quand à Narcissa, elle réfléchit longtemps, hésitante. Mais, il faut qu'elle aide Hermione. Il le faut pour son fils. Cette guerre doit prendre fin, pour qu'elle puisse sortir, pour qu'elle puisse retrouver Drago. Cette longue attente, enfermée dans cette vieille demeure a beaucoup fait réfléchir Narcissa. Quand elle sortira d'ici, quelque soit la camp qui gagne, elle dira à son fils, ces deux petits mots, qui font le bonheur des gens. Ce doux, _je t'aime, mon fils_, qui lui soulagera le cœur. Après, elle demandera pardon à Remus. Oui, quand elle sortira, elle n'hésitera plus à être elle-même. Mais pour cela, il faut que Harry Potter gagne. Il faut que Narcissa aide Hermione. Alors, doucement, sa voix s'élève, légèrement nostalgique.

- J'avais quatre manoirs, dit-elle. Le premier, à Londres, appartenait aux parents de Lucius et lui avait été légué lors de notre mariage. C'est notre première demeure, où Lucius et Drago sont nés. Le second, où vous m'avez enlevée, se trouve au nord de l'Ecosse. Il provient de ma dot, et me vient de ma famille paternelle. Ma mère était une française, et par conséquent, m'a léguée un manoir en Petite Bretagne, au bord de la mer. Et mon père, celui de Cornouailles.

Hermione l'écoute sans oser l'interrompre. La vie des manoirs de la famille Malefoy ne l'intéresse absolument pas, mais elle ne veut pas irriter Narcissa en l'ignorant.

- Il y a dans le manoir de Cornouailles, une bibliothèque plus grande encore que celle de Poudlard. Il y a des manuscrits si rares et si coûteux que même Albus Dumbledore n'en a jamais vu le titre. Je suis née dans cette demeure et y est passé les onze années de ma vie. Mon père était un grand amoureux des livres. Vois-tu, ajoute-t-elle, mes parents n'étaient pas des monstres comme ceux de Sirius, dont le père n'était jamais présent et dont la mère avait décidé qu'avoir deux fils, était une tâche difficile, et qu'il fallait donc les dresser. Mon père, la déception passée de n'avoir que des filles, a bien vite remarqué le caractère trempé de Bellatrix, et l'a immédiatement choisie comme sa préférée. Androméda, par son air rêveur et son intelligence avait d'abord séduit ma mère, qui a finalement porté son choix, sur moi, avec mon visage de poupée, ma docilité, mon caractère et mes cheveux blonds qui faisaient sa fierté. Quand mes sœurs quittaient le manoir pour Poudlard, je passais beaucoup de temps dans cette bibliothèque et je connais chacun des livres qui l'habitent.

Hermione retient un soupir. Narcissa le remarque mais continue imperturbable.

- L'année de mes neuf ans, Bella posa une question bien étrange à mon père. _Qu'était-ce donc que les Horcruxes ??_

Hermione se fige et blêmit.

- J'étais petite et j'ai rapidement oublié. C'est lors de mes treize ans que J'ai trouvé ce livre, caché derrière les autres. C'était un livre d'un rouge sanglant qui s'intitulait « _Le Tabou des Horcruxes_ ». Je l'ai pris et l'ai amené dans ma chambre.

Narcissa regarde Hermione droit dans les yeux.

- Jamais je n'oublierais les images de mort qui recouvraient des pages entières, ni le nom des différents sorts de tortures. Je suis sûre que j'en connais autant que le Lord lui-même. J'étais tombée sur le livre du Mal. J'ai pris peur mais je l'ais lu en entier avant de le cacher dans un endroit connu de moi seule.

Elle se tut, son récit terminé.

- Où ? Demande Hermione fébrilement. Où l'avez-vous mis ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela ?

- J'ai… J'ai besoin de ce livre.

- Pourquoi ?

Narcissa s'amuse de voir les yeux suppliants d'Hermione. Bien entendu qu'elle sait pourquoi Hermione a désespérément besoin de cet ouvrage antique.

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi, gronde Hermione. Vous savez pourquoi il me le faut, vous savez ce que je recherche depuis des mois.

Narcissa ne dit rien et son silence veut tout dire.

- Narcissa, dit Hermione d'une voix douce. Harry doit détruire Voldemort. Il en va de votre vie et de celle de Drago.

- Je sais, Hermione….

Alors Narcissa révèle son secret à la jeune fille, l'esprit hanté par les yeux d'acier de son fils unique.

* * *

_La Petite Bretagne, c'est bien sur, la Bretagne Française. Ma région adorée, où je vis dans un vieux trou pommé !! ( moi et les rimes...)  
Alors, vous avez aimé Harry ?? En pleine détresse, le petit Survivant... Je suis un monstre, c'est vrai. Surtout en ce qui concerne les Weasley. C'est une grande famille, avec plein de personnages et donc, j'adore leur faire du mal ! Surtout que dans la tête de Mâhâme Rowlling, Ron va finir avec notre Mione !!! Nan ! C'est trop triste ! Et donc j'en profite pour lui faire plein de mal. Mais, j'aime beaucoup les autres rouquins, sauf peut-être Percy, ce sale lèche-bottes...  
Et sinon, j'espère que la rentrée, s'est bien passée pour vous tous et toutes !!  
__  
La suite, jeudi, normalement !!! Bisous !!!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Voici la suite qui m'a l'air plus qu'attendue par vous tous...  
Pour commencer gros plan sur Drago... Les fans, ne vous inquiètez pas, notre Serpentard est aux mains d'une experte... Reliie, après me l'avoir si gentiment demandé est devenue l'infirmière officielle du plus cynique et mauvais qui soit... Cette même revieweuse m'a aussi autorisée à torturer la pauvre famille que sont les Weasley. Je pense suivre son conseil...  
Pour reprendre sur des choses plus sérieuses, je vous remercie tous pour vos nombreux compliments. J'ai remarqué que certains avaient été trés surpris par la baston entre Hermione et Drago. Mais comprenez, ça aurait été Harry, comme vous me l'avez suggéré, il n'y aurait eu plus qu'un corps sanguilonant sur le parquet, et donc plus de héros, et donc... plus d'histoire !!!  
Et puis, ça lui fout un coup à Drago de se faire battre par une fille !!!_  
_Bref, je blablate, je vous emmerde sûrement, donc je me tais et place au chapitre 11..._

* * *

**oOo** Mère et Fils** oOo**

**°°O°°**

_Chapitre XI_

Drago se réveille en sursaut. Il a encore rêvé de sa mère et de ses appels de détresse. Il se lève et va s'asperger le visage, d'eau fraîche. Il regarde son reflet dans le miroir. Il se trouve amaigri et vieilli. Son teint pâle, dont il était jadis si fier, n'a plus rien à envier. Seuls ses yeux restent ce qu'il a de plus cher.

Trois jours que Granger l'a combattu, trois jours qu'il n'a pas quitté son manoir, affaibli. Le Lord a passé sa colère sur lui, lorsqu'il est revenu seul, ses compagnons ayant été capturés. Depuis, il attend d'aller mieux. Sa côte est guérie, son nez remis droit. Sa main droite le fait encore un peu souffrir, les os étant long à réparer, et ses muscles le tirent douloureusement après les doloris que lui a jeté le Lord.

Il n'a pas racheté de baguette. Il lui faut aller en Bulgarie, chez Gregorovitch. Pour le moment, il est trop faible pour transplaner.

Soudain, il se redresse alerte. Il a cru entendre un bruit. Oui, c'est cela un bruit de pas, provenant de l'étage. Il attrapela baguette magique qui appartenait à son père. Bien qu'il soit réticent à l'idée d'utiliser la baguette de l'homme qu'il haïssait par-dessus tout, il le faut, elle est sa seule arme.

Il monte à l'étage, à pas de loup. La porte du salon de sa mère est ouverte, il peut voir une silhouette s'activer dans le noir. Il lève sa baguette, prêt à jeter un sort à l'intrus, quand la personne se redresse et lance.

- Tu ne m'auras pas deux fois, Malefoy.

Il se fige en reconnaissant la voix. La jeune femme se retourne. Elle a un capuchon sur la tête qui lui recouvre le haut du visage, mais malgré ça elle est hautement reconnaissable.

- Comment es-tu rentrée chez moi, Sang-de-Bourbe !??

- Je connais les différents mots de passe me permettant de lever les sortilèges qui protègent ton manoir.

- Comment les as-tu eus ?

- Ta mère me les a donnés.

- Menteuse ! Crache Drago. Ma mère mourrait plutôt que de te confier ces secrets.

- Oh, mais, tu oublies, Malefoy, que ta mère_ est_ morte….

D'un geste vif, Hermione sort sa baguette et désarme Drago avant de le stupéfixier. Puis, elle libère seulement sa tête.

- Tu m'as eu par traîtrise, Granger !! Es-tu sûre d'être une Gryffondor ?

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si tu es un sentimental, répond Hermione en reprenant sa fouille.

- Je ne suis pas un sentimental !!

Hermione le regarde un instant, hausse les épaules et retourne à ses affaires. Elle soulève les coussins du fauteuil rouge, retourne les tableaux, cherche un passage secret près de la cheminée, et soupire.

- Il devrait être là, grommelle-t-elle, en passant pour la énième fois, sa main sous le fauteuil.

- Que cherches-tu ?

- Un livre.

- Rouge ?

Hermione relève la tête. Drago a un sourire satisfait et horriblement insolent.

- Où est ce livre ?

- Je ne sais pas….

En deux pas, Hermione est sur lui, et lui décoche une gifle retentissante.

- Où est ce livre ?

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur, Granger ?

- Dis moi où est ce livre, ou je te tue, menace Hermione.

Elle ment et Drago le sait. Depuis six ans qu'il la connaît, il a eu le temps de l'observer. Au début, Hermione Granger ne mentait jamais. Trop sage, trop Gryffondor. Son premier mensonge date du jour, où sauvée par ses deux amis d'un troll des montagnes, elle les a protégés devant McGonagall et les autres. Drago le sait bien, puisqu'il était caché dans un coin obscur du couloir. Il avait vu ses deux ennemis favoris, quitter les rangs et se ruer vers les toilettes et les avait suivis. Pendant leur combat contre le troll, il aurait pu les aider. Mais c'était plus amusant de les regarder se battre pour leur vie.

Après ce jour, Hermione Granger mentait dès qu'elle pouvait protéger ses deux amis de la fureur des professeurs qui l'admiraient d'être cette fillette si intelligente.

Ne faut-il pas mieux connaître ses ennemis que ses amis ? Drago a eu le temps de remarquer les différents signes lui permettant de savoir quand Hermione ment. Après tout, il est lui-même passé maître dans cet art…. Quand Hermione Granger ment, elle redresse la tête, comme si elle défiait son interlocuteur de ne pas la croire, et dans ses yeux dansent une flamme de fierté, à l'idée de duper son monde, qui est aujourd'hui éteinte.

Drago la regarde, voit son menton le défier, et sourit.

- Menteuse, souffle-t-il.

De nouveau, Hermione le gifle.

- Tu ne me tueras pas, dit Drago de ce même ton qu'Hermione quelques jours auparavant.

- Drago….

Il se fige et la regarde. Pourquoi l'appelle-t-elle ainsi ?

- Drago, murmure Hermione en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Si je ne trouve pas ce livre et ce qu'il contient, ta mère mourra et sûrement toi aussi.

Drago essaie de déceler ce signe quand elle ment. Mais rien. Hermione Granger dit la vérité.

- Et je ne plaisante pas, Drago.

- Dois-je en déduire, commence-t-il lentement, que ce livre vous permettra, à toi et à Potter, à détruire le Lord.

- Non.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Narcissa a besoin de ce livre. Et si elle meurt, tu mourras aussi.

- Ne salis pas son nom de ta voix impure, crache-t-il, soudain.

Elle secoue tristement la tête. Puis, elle réfléchit, embrasse la salle du regard, et avec un sourire, agite sa baguette. Une latte de plancher se soulève silencieusement et un livre, couleur de sang, en sort et flotte jusqu'à Hermione. Elle s'en saisit et le met rapidement dans la poche de sa cape.

- Sortilège d'Attraction, comprend Drago.

- Pas seulement…. Bien, dit Hermione à voix haute, j'ai ce que je voulais. J'ai été ravie de parler avec toi.

Elle rabat le capuchon sur sa tête et noue le lacet autour de son cou. Elle marche vers la sortie, quand Drago l'interpelle.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué, il y a trois jours ?

- Je ne tue pas un homme à terre, répond elle sans se retourner.

- Et aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne tue pas un homme stupéfixié.

- Alors, libère moi, et faisons un duel !!

Hermione ricane et le regarde.

- Je n'ais pas que ça à faire, Drago.

- Tu es une lâche.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

- Tu pourrais me tuer et ainsi te venger.

- Je sais.

- Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas, alors ?

- On peut dire, que tu es… chasse gardée.

- Potty ?

Elle hausse les épaules.

- Je voulais te dire, aussi…. Bien qu'il faille me taire….

Elle plante ses yeux dans les siens.

- Ta mère t'aime, Drago.

- Ma mère n'aime personne ! Crache Drago en se tortillant.

- Tu la connais mal, alors. Elle t'aime, je peux te le confirmer.

Puis dans un tourbillon de cape, Hermione disparaît. Son sortilège se lève et Drago, surpris, tombe par terre. Il reste longtemps allongé dans le salon de sa mère, à regarder la lune par la fenêtre.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu... Je sais, je dis ça à chaque fois... Je vous embrasse tous et attends impatiemment toutes vos critiques, vos compliments et autres mots... Comme d'habitude, je poste dans deux jours, soit Samedi. Bisous, bisous !!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Voilà le douzième chapitre. Il est essentiellement composé de flash-back et c'est le plus long de la fic.  
En lisant vos reviews, je me suis rendue compte que chacun d'entre vous avez une idée trés précise sur la chute de l'histoire, et j'ai un petit peur de vous décevoir... Mais, bon, on verra ça en temps voulu !!  
je remercie comme toujours Isfah, Reliie (heureuse que ton poste d'infirmière te plaise !!), MlleBlack, et aussi Coralune, Atchoum, Lily Forever et Eliza Poufsouffle. Ainsi que tous ceux qui lisent anonymement.  
Grâce à la review de Eliza Poufsouffle, j'ai le bonheur de vous annoncer que je suis passée à cinquante review pour cette fic !!! Alors pleins de bisous à vous tous et mille mercis !!!!  
Fini le blabla et place à l'histoire..._

* * *

**oOo** Mère et Fils** oOo**

**°°O°°**

_Chapitre XII_

Cinq semaines passent encore et le printemps arrive, accompagné des giboulées de mars. Hermione et Narcissa ne sortent plus. Harry Potter le leur interdit. Depuis qu'Hermione est revenue avec le livre, il y a de plus en plus d'allers et venues dans la demeure. Heureusement pour Narcissa qu'ils ne vont pas dans les étages, se contentant de rester dans la cuisine, lieu de toutes les décisions.

Narcissa mange de nouveau seule. Hermione est souvent à la cuisine avec les membres de l'Ordre. C'est sa place.

Narcissa qui au début, cherchait les raisons de tant d'agitations, a posé la question à Hermione. Celle-ci l'a regardée avant de murmurer.

- Nous préparons la guerre.

Ainsi, donc, les Horcruxes sont détruits, a pensé Narcissa.

- Non, a répondu Hermione comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. Il reste Nagini et Voldemort, lui-même. J'ai trouvé dans le livre, la façon de détruire le serpent.

Narcissa est souvent dans la bibliothèque. Elle attend patiemment chaque jour, que Hermione trouve le temps de la rejoindre. Au début du mois d'avril, la maison est de nouveau calme et Hermione de nouveau libre. Elle se rend à la bibliothèque, les traits tirés par la fatigue. Narcissa lui dirait bien d'aller se reposer, mais quelque chose l'en empêche. Elle sent son secret lui peser sur le cœur. Narcissa lit un livre prés du feu. La maison est vieille et même en été, il y fait froid. Hermione est assise en face d'elle, et la regarde au-dessus de son livre. Narcissa ne remarque rien, trop absorbée, par son propre livre.

- Votre fils doit beaucoup vous aimer….

Narcissa sursaute et levant les yeux, plonge dans ceux d'Hermione, posés sur elle.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela, demande Narcissa d'une voix plus dure qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Il a eu énormément de courage pour vous mettre ici…. Il nous hait tellement que parler à Remus a du lui demander un sacré effort. Vous devez être fière de lui, je suppose….

Narcissa reste silencieuse. Est-ce le moment pour elle ? Est-ce le moment pour tout révéler ?

- Jamais les mots _je t'aime_ n'ont franchi mes lèvres, jamais je n'ai serré mon fils dans mes bras, jamais je n'ai ri à ses pitreries d'enfant, jamais je n'ai pleuré pour lui, jamais je ne l'ai consolé après un cauchemar. Traite moi de mauvaise mère, si tu le désires, mais moi-même j'ai été élevée ainsi.

Hermione écarquille les yeux mais ne dit rien.

- Vois-tu, Hermione, continue Narcissa, chez un Sang-Pur, le sentiment qui se rapproche le plus de l'amour est la fierté. Drago ne vivait que pour que son père ne lui serre l'épaule, en disant, « _Je suis fier de toi, fils_ », que pour entendre les autres aristocrates déclarer, « _Quel fils tu as là, Lucius !_ ». Oui, Drago ne rêvait que de plaire à ses parents. Au fil du temps, ses rêves se sont envolés et il s'est retrouvé face à le réalité. Moi-même, enfant, je resplendissais de joie, quand ma mère me trouvait belle, quand mon père me regardait avec son sourire en coin. J'étais heureuse pour Bellatrix d'être considérée comme la préférée de Père, et moi, celle de Mère. Je secouais la tête de tristesse, quand ma mère soupirait après Androméda, ou quand mon père l'ignorait. Maintenant, je me rends compte du ridicule de la situation.

Hermione la regarde. Elle ne bouge pas de son fauteuil. Narcissa poursuit.

- A mon entrée à Poudlard, je suis devenue amie avec les Maraudeurs….

Hermione ouvre la bouche, mais ne trouve rien à dire.

**°oOo°**

**_°Õ° _**

Narcissa a onze ans. Elle est assise, seule, dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express. Maussade, elle regarde par la fenêtre, les paysages défilés, tout en lissant sa jupe, d'un geste machinale. Merlin, qu'elle s'ennuie ! Ses sœurs ne lui avaient pas dit que se serait si long. Peut-être, devrait-elle, les rejoindre, pour qu'elles lui présentent quelques élèves. Ou, au pire, essayer de trouver Hilda Parkinson et les jumelles Shakx. Mais, soudain, la porte de son compartiment s'ouvre.

- Salut Cousine !

Elle se lève, joyeuse, et se jette dans les bras d'un petit Sirius, au sourire déjà ravageur.

- Sirius ! Enfin !! Je pensais aller rejoindre mes sœurs !

Sirius grimace légèrement, alors que Narcissa l'entraîne dans son compartiment. Elle se tourne vers la porte pour la fermer, mais un garçon est sur le seuil et lui adresse un sourire timide. Onze ans, assez grand, des cheveux en bataille.

- Narcissa, je te présente James Potter. Je viens de le rencontrer, explique Sirius.

Il attrape James par le bras, et le fait entrer avant de refermer.

**_°Õ° _**

- Narcissa Black !

Narcissa s'avance, d'un pas digne, vers la vieille femme qui l'a appelée. Elle n'a pas peur comme les autres petits nouveaux. Bellatrix et Androméda lui ont dit qu'elle ne craignait rien. La vielle sorcière lui pose le chapeau sur la tête, et Narcissa pense à toute la poussière qu'il va déposer sur ses beaux cheveux.

- Mmmh…. Une Black ? Murmure une voix dans sa tête. Je suppose que le choix est tout fait, mais… mais, tu es une petite Black différente des autres. Peut-être devrais-je t'envoyer à Gryffondor pour ton courage encore enfoui, ou à Serdaigle pour ton intelligence.

- Envoie moi à Serpentard, ordonne Narcissa qui a blêmit face à ses paroles.

- Mmmmhh…. En es-tu sure, Petite Black ? Je persiste à croire, que ta place…

- Serpentard, coupe Narcissa d'une voix autoritaire.

- Très bien, soupire la voix, après un silence. SERPENTARD !

Narcissa enlève le Choixpeau, tandis que des applaudissements s'élèvent dans la table vert et argent. Elle s'assoit prés d'Androméda et face de Bellatrix, qui a déjà détourné son attention vers Cousin Sirius, assis sur le tabouret à trois pieds. Narcissa salue de loin, James Potter, qui semble légèrement ennuyé, mais qui lui rend son sourire, dès qu'il la remarque.

- GRYFFONDOR !

Un silence suit cette déclaration. Sirius ôte le Choixpeau et marche fièrement jusqu'à la table des lions, où il se glisse prés de James qui lui accorde une tape dans le dos. Les autres élèves sont trop abasourdis pour applaudir. Les Serpentard sont figés. Bellatrix serre si fort son verre qu'il éclate entre ses doigts. Elle se tourne vers Androméda, qui a un vague sourire aux lèvres. Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore regarde Sirius de ses yeux pétillants. Narcissa ne se rend pas compte de l'affront fait au nom des Black. Enjouée et insouciante, elle se tourne vers sa sœur aînée, un sourire éclatant accroché au visage.

**_°Õ° _**

Narcissa a treize ans. Elle marche dans le parc, en pleine réflexion. La rentrée a eu lieu la veille, et déjà, elle se sent chez elle.

- Cissa !

Elle se retourne et sourit au garçon qui court vers elle. Il a son âge et des cheveux miel. Elle s'arrête près du lac et attend qu'il la rejoigne. Remus Lupin arrive, essoufflé, une mèche de cheveux voletant autour de sa tête. D'un geste vif, il la replace. Narcissa n'a pas pu voir ses amis la veille, et ce matin, elle n'avait aucun cours en commun avec les Gryffondor. Elle place un gros baiser sur la joue de son ami.

- Remus ! Tu vas bien ? Et James ? Et Peter ?

- Oui, oui, tout le monde va bien, répond Remus. Tu as du remarquer qu'on est pas descendu manger ce matin….

- Je me suis inquiétée, dit Narcissa en faisant les gros yeux.

- Sirius et James ont voulu fêter dignement la rentrée hier… mais, je venais prendre de tes nouvelles, ajoute-t-il.

- De mes nouvelles ? Répète Narcissa, dont le sourire s'efface légèrement.

- Oui. Sirius m'a dit, dans le train, hier…. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue avec nous ?! S'exclame Remus.

- Oh…. Bella voulait que je reste avec elle, répond Narcissa en rougissant, sans oser avouer que sa sœur lui avait interdit de rejoindre les Maraudeurs.

- Ah, d'accord… Oui, Sirius m'a dit que ta sœur avait quitté ta famille, cet été.

Le cœur de Narcissa se serre. Elle repense à Androméda, à sa valise à la main, à son triste regard face aux insultes de son père, à son baiser au goût d'adieu sur le front de Narcissa. Elle a envie de pleurer, que Remus la console du vide qu'a laissé le départ de Méda dans son cœur. Puis, elle repense à la colère de son père et à la déception de sa mère, au dégoût de Bella et à ses conseils menaçants.

Alors, Narcissa se campe, droite et froide, devant Remus. Celui-ci a du mal à dissimuler son étonnement.

- Ma sœur ? Quelle sœur ? Je n'ai pas de sœur !

Et son cœur fait mal.

**_°Õ° _**

Narcissa a quatorze ans. Elle marche d'un pas anxieux dans les couloirs du château. Elle resserre sa cape contre elle, en sentant en courant d'air la frôler. Elle bifurque à droite et arrive en vue des portes de l'infirmerie. Elle inspire un coup, avant de pousser la porte et de se diriger vers le seul lit occupé. Remus lève la tête et lui sourit. Narcissa se penche et l'embrasse avant de s'asseoir à côté de son lit.

- Tu vas bien, Remus ?

- Mais oui, tente de rassurer Remus. Ce n'est qu'un petit rhume….

- Qui te fait garder le lit pendant trois jours, réplique Narcissa, qui ne contrôle plus son inquiétude.

- Ca va, Cissa, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Remus…

- Ce n'est rien.

- Remus, répète-t-elle. Je suis au courant.

Remus blêmit et essaie de sourire.

- De quoi, princesse ?

- Tu es un loup-garou.

Il jette un regard effrayé autour de lui avant de revenir au visage redevenu impassible de Narcissa. Déjà à quatorze ans, elle use de son masque à la perfection. Remus baisse la tête, honteux et malheureux. Il attend que Narcissa le traite de monstre et s'en aille dégoûtée. Mais, Narcissa, en fait tout autre. Elle le serre contre elle. Remus est surpris. Narcissa n'a jamais eu ce geste d'affection envers lui. Envers personne, en faite. Alors, timidement, il lui rend son étreinte.

**_°Õ° _**

Narcissa a quinze ans. Le professeur Dumbledore veut la voir. Elle place son masque pour ne pas montrer son anxiété, donne le mot de passe à la gargouille avec un sourire de mépris, et monte l'escalier. Elle arrive devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore et frappe fermement. Elle ouvre la porte sans attendre et se retrouve dans le bureau circulaire. Il est vide. Elle soupire et s'assoit sur la chaise, résolue à attendre. Un son mélodieux la fait se retourner. Un oiseau rouge et or la regarde du haut de son perchoir. Elle se permet un sourire face au phénix. Soudain, quelque chose derrière lui l'attire. Elle se lève et s'approche doucement du Choixpeau. Elle le prend hésitante. Le phénix émet un nouveau son. Alors, Narcissa enfonce le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

- Petite Black, dit la voix, je me demandais si je te reverrais. Que me veux-tu ?

- Pourquoi as-tu envoyé Sirius à Gryffondor ?

- Aahh…. Eh bien, c'était sa place.

- A cause de toi, ses parents le détestent, et mes propres parents ainsi que ma sœur m'interdisent de lui parler.

- Pourquoi cela te dérange-t-il, Petite Black ?

- C'est mon cousin et mon ami. Je l'apprécie.

- Et alors ?

- Alors ? S'énerve Narcissa. C'est un Gryffondor ! Mon père dit qu'il ne serait tardé avant qu'il ne devienne un Traître à son sang, comme Méda !!

- Voyons, Petite Black, c'est ton choix de parler à ton cousin ou non.

- Je dois obéissance à mes parents.

- Tu es bien une Sang-Pur….

Il y a un silence avant que le Choixpeau ne reprenne.

- C'est étrange que tu me poses une question sur le jeune Sirius Black…. J'aurais pensé que tu me demanderais pourquoi je ne t'avais pas envoyé, toi, à Gryffondor….

- Je n'ai pas à regretter d'être à Serpentard !

- Tu te mens à toi-même, rie le Choixpeau.

- Tais toi !

Narcissa a crié mentalement et à voix haute. Elle arrache le Choixpeau, tremblante et a juste le temps de l'entendre dire…

« Je regrette, Petite Black, d'avoir avancé la date de ta mort en t'envoyant à Serpentard. »

… Avant de redevenir un vulgaire chapeau.

- Miss Black ?

Elle sursaute et se retourne. Dumbledore la regarde de son air bienveillant. Narcissa se met à balbutier et elle déteste ça.

- Je… excusez-moi, professeur…

- Ce n'est rien, miss. Après tout, c'est un droit que de vouloir confirmation...

- Je suis une Serpentard, coupe Narcissa. Pas besoin de la confirmation d'un vieux chapeau minable.

Dumbledore la fixe sans rien dire pendant un moment. Ses yeux bleus la fouillent, alors, Narcissa lui rend son regard transperçant.

- Vos parents désirent que vous rentriez chez vous, ce week-end. Ils ont une nouvelle à vous annoncer….

Narcissa hoche la tête et s'assoit.

**_°Õ° _**

- Remus !!

L'interpellé se retourne. Narcissa court vers lui. Elle s'arrête à un pas de lui. Les deux Gryffondor avec lesquels il discutait, fronce le nez, et après une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Remus, s'en vont, en sens inverse. Narcissa semble satisfaite, et s'approche de Remus de son pas léger pour embrasser son ami, qui soupire et recule.

- Cissa, pourquoi les as-tu fait fuir ?

- Ce sont des Gryffondor, répond Narcissa avec évidence.

- J'en suis un aussi.

- Ce n'est pas pareil.

- Où étais-tu ce week-end ? Demande Remus désireux de changer de sujet. Il y a eu une autre annonce pour les Buses.

Narcissa lui sourit, mystérieuse. Elle rejette ses cheveux en arrière et adresse un regard menaçant aux petits Serdaigle qui passent. Voyant que le couloir est désert, elle dit :

- Mes parents m'ont fait demander au manoir de Cornouailles.

- Pourquoi ? Demande Remus, avec curiosité.

- Nous avons dîné, samedi soir, en compagnie de Abraxas Malefoy, sa femme et leur fils unique.

Remus devine la suite. Son cœur se serre, sa gorge se noue, et il s'entend dire, « Mes félicitations ». Narcissa hausse un sourcil, franchement étonnée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Et bien…. Je suppose… que tu es fiancée à Lucius Malefoy. C'est bien, dit Remus, de quatre ans ton aîné…

Narcissa fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi tant de reproche dans sa voix ?

- Nous allons nous fiancer aux vacances de Pâques, dans deux semaines. Nous nous marions à ma sortie de Poudlard. Père voulait le marier à Bella. Elle a toujours été sa favorite. Mais, je pense que Lucius trouvait son caractère détestable. Il a d'ailleurs totalement raison. Il me voulait pour épouse. Il a dit qu'ainsi, nos fils seraient les plus beaux de l'aristocratie sorcière.

- Je croyais que tu voulais aussi une fille ?

- Lucius ne veut pas de fille, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mère m'a dit qu'il faut obéir à son époux. Et puis, Lucius est le meilleur parti, conclut-elle, dans l'espoir de mettre fin à cette conversation qui commence à lui déplaire.

- Que tu es naïve, Narcissa….

Elle le regarde, surprise de sa voix dure. Son visage est plein de tristesse.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demande-t-elle, le cœur battant.

- Tu crois réellement que Lucius va t'aimer ? Qu'il va te reste fidèle, Qu'il va aimer les enfants que tu lui donneras ? Tu es naïve, Narcissa, répète Remus.

- Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi ! Crie Narcissa, en se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles. Ne dis pas ça ! Nous avons parlé, samedi, pendant que nos parents discutaient au salon. Il m'a dit qu'il me trouvait si jolie, et qu'il m'avait déjà remarquée du temps de Poudlard et lors des réceptions !! Il me l'a dit !! Tu te trompes Remus !! S'il te plaît, Remus, dit-elle d'une voix suppliante, pourquoi es-tu si méchant avec moi ?

Remus caresse sa joue tendrement avant de murmurer.

- Depuis toujours, tu vis dans un rêve, Narcissa. Tu es dans une bulle qui ne cesse de prendre de l'altitude. Un jour, ta bulle éclatera et tu tomberas dans une chute éternelle, tellement tu seras haute. Tu es ma petite sœur, Cissa, je ne veux que ton bien.

- Pourquoi es-tu si horrible, alors ?

- Il faut que tu prennes conscience du monde qui t'entoure, avant que ta chute ne commence.

- Tu… tu dis n'importe quoi, dit-elle avec force en se reculant. Mes parents me marient pour mon bien ! Ils font ce qui est juste !

- Tu ne resteras pas une princesse toute ta vie, Narcissa. Déjà, tu n'es plus ma Cissa.

Un sanglot se bloque dans la gorge de Narcissa. Pourquoi dit-il cela…. Pourquoi ses mots lui font si mal ?

- Tu ne dois pas épouser ce Malefoy.

- Et que veux-tu que je fasse !? Crache Narcissa, furieuse. Que je fuis comme Androméda ? Que je me rebelle comme Sirius ? Que chacun me haïssent et me rejettent ? Toi, le premier, tu m'abandonnes.

- Je pourrais t'aider, proteste Remus.

- M'aider ? Ricane Narcissa, tristement. Mais comment ? Lucius a de l'argent, du pouvoir, tout ce qu'il désire. Je serais comblée avec lui. Ma sœur et mon cousin ont renoncé au pouvoir et à la richesse. Grand bien leur fasse ! Je ne suis pas comme ça !

- Non, c'est vrai, dit-il doucement. Tu préfères le confort à l'amour et l'amitié….

D'un geste vif, Narcissa arrache le collier qu'elle porte et le lui jette au visage. Remus le rattrape et le regarde. C'est une chaîne d'argent où pend un petit loup, montrant les crocs.

- Reprends ton cadeau, Lupin ! Et va-t-en !!

Doucement, une larme perle sur la joue de Narcissa mais elle l'essuie, rageuse. Remus la contemple triste. Il lui prend la main, ouvre son poing serré et y laisse tomber le bijou. Puis il plonge ses yeux dorés dans ceux azurés, où se mêlent peur, fierté et incompréhension.

- Adieu, petite sœur.

Il laisse retomber sa main, et faisant demi-tour, s'éloigne dans le couloir.

- Tu vois, Narcissa, lance-t-il, une dernière fois avant de disparaître. Ta famille aura, finalement, eu raison de toi.

Narcissa reste longtemps debout, alors que la nuit tombe. Elle écoute, en silence, le craquement sinistre de son cœur qui se brise.

**_°Õ° _**

Narcissa a seize ans. Elle avance, conquérante, dans le couloir, suivie par ses trois amies. Les élèves s'écartent sur son passage. Elle avance sans un mot, sans un regard pour les autres. Au cœur de Poudlard, elle est la Reine des Serpentard. Elle fait d'eux ce qu'elle veut. Elle ordonne, ils obéissent, avec une crainte sans nom et une dévotion aveugle. Intérieurement, Narcissa ricane. Qu'ils sont niais, tous ces idiots, tous ces crétins qu'elle méprise, plus que tout. Jamais, elle ne remercie, jamais, elle n'accorde un regard. La petite Narcissa, rentrée en Première Année, il y a six ans, n'existe plus, et ça, tout le monde l'a remarqué, même le vieux directeur qui a chaque repas la fixe gravement. A chaque fois, elle lui rend son regard, toujours plus transperçant, toujours plus froid et haineux. Narcissa a conscience que quelque chose en elle, s'est brisé.

Derrière elle, Hilda Parkinson et les jumelles Shakx, la suivent en gloussant et Narcissa retient un soupir. Merlin, qu'elle les méprise ! Sûrement plus que tous les élèves de cette école. Elle en vient même à regretter l'amitié des…. Elle se gifle mentalement. Ces quatre imbéciles ne sont rien. Dans moins d'un an, elle devient Madame Malefoy, la femme la plus riche et la plus puissante de l'aristocratie sorcière, et cela lui plaît. Et puis, après tout, Lucius est quelqu'un de très charmant, galant et beau. Narcissa est fière d'être sa fiancée.

Au bout de couloir, quatre garçons, portant les couleurs de Gryffondor n'ont pas l'air décidé à s'écarter. Narcissa accélère le pas, les pans de sa cape, claquant dans le vent. Le groupe de Gryffondor est bien le seul à rester planté au milieu du couloir. Narcissa se campe devant eux, mains sur les hanches, masque de glace sur le visage. Elle entend les trois autres, prendre la même pose, derrière elle.

- Dégagez de là !

Les Maraudeurs lèvent lentement les yeux. Potter et Black en tête, épaules contre épaules, Lupin à gauche, le visage fatigué et Pettigrow derrière.

- Tu disais ? Demande Sirius, d'une voix lente.

- Dégage de mon chemin ! Répète Narcissa.

- Tu te prends pour une reine, Narcissa ? Dit James.

- Mon Jamesie, la petite Cissa est la reine des vipères, ricane Sirius.

Narcissa serre imperceptiblement les poings. Elle regarde dégoûtée, les deux Gryffondor se tordrent de rire.

- Qu'est ce que tu as à me fixer, sale rat ?! Crache-t-elle, en direction de Peter qui se ratatine sur lui-même.

James et Sirius réagissent au quart de tour face à l'allusion de leur pouvoir animagi. Mais, Narcissa ne leur laisse pas le temps de répliquer et enchaîne.

- Alors, Black, ça fait quoi d'être à la rue ?

- Je me rends compte que c'est un plus d'avoir de véritables amis, répond Sirius avec un coup d'œil pour son meilleur ami.

Narcissa le regarde, se retenant de la gifler. Son cousin a un vague sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Elle change d'angle d'attaque et se tourne vers Remus, qui garde le silence.

- Lupin, tu es sur d'avoir bien dormi, cette nuit ? Fait-elle avec un faux air inquiet.

Remus blêmit, Sirius essaie de lui sauter dessus mais James le retient. La nui dernière, Remus a du affronter seul la pleine lune et la dure transformation, ses amis ayant écopés d'une retenue. C'est la première fois depuis un an et demi, qu'il se retrouve seul….

- Pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai à faire.

Narcissa trace droit devant elle et les quatre s'écartent stupidement. Ses trois amies les contournent. Avant de disparaître au bout du couloir, Narcissa se retourne une dernière fois et adresse un sourire insolent à ses anciens amis. Et elle s'en va. Ses disputes avec les Maraudeurs font parti de son quotidien. Elle y est tellement habituée qu'elle oublie presque de se détester, elle et son cœur trop faible….

**_°Õ°_**

Narcissa a vingt ans. Elle est assise dans sa chambre du manoir de Londres. C'est une grande pièce. Une baie vitrée donne sur le balcon et fait pénétrer la lumière à flot dans la chambre. Il y a une cheminée en marbre blanc en face du lit à baldaquin, aux tissus de soie. Dans un coin, près de la porte de la salle de bain, se trouve une haute armoire de noisetier avec un paravent. Le plancher sombre contraste avec les murs blanc éclatant, vides de décorations. Au centre de la pièce, entre la cheminée et le lit, un canapé crème couvert de coussins, et près de la fenêtre, un bureau.

C'est là que Narcissa est assise. Vêtue d'une robe pistache, elle regarde par la fenêtre. La plume à la main, elle hésite à en poser la pointe sur son parchemin qui attend. Des dizaines de boules de papiers jonchent le sol, signe de son évident manque d'inspiration. Narcissa pose une main sur son ventre, que l'on sait rebondi sous le tissu. Alors, elle écrit.

_" Remus, j'ai peur.  
__  
J'ai si peur. _

J'attends un petit garçon de Lucius. Ce sera un ange, le plus beau des enfants. Pardonne moi, Remus, mais j'ai si peur. Mon fils aura une soeur, une soeur non souhaitée par Lucius. Il ne le sait pas encore. Comment lui dire ? Deux enfants. Je t'en prie, Remus, il faut que tu m'aides. Depuis qu'il me sait enceinte, Lucius me délaisse au profit d'autres femmes.  
Tu avais raison. Je ne suis rien pour lui, j'assure seulement sa descendance, et même à cette tâche infime, j'ai échoué. Que j'ai eu tort, Remus que de l'épouser ! Par Morgane, Remus, pardonne moi. J'ai peur, Remus, comprends-le, je t'en supplie.  
Viens me chercher, mon ami. Lucius me prendra ma fille, il fera de mon fils, sa copie. Remus, ce maudit Choixpeau avait raison. Etre une Serpentard m'a empêché de me réveiller, me tue. J'aurais du t'écouter. La chute a commencé, Remus, et rien ni personne ne l'en empêche. Je suis jeune encore. Je suis trop jeune pour cette vie. Je dois vivre, Remus, vivre comme je le faisais avant.  
Me voilà mariée de force, bientôt mère contre mon gré. Je suis seule, dans mon palais, je suis la princesse enfermée dans le donjon, qu'un horrible dragon garde farouchement. Mais moi, Remus, contrairement aux contes que tu me racontais, il y a longtemps déjà, dans ces contes, le chevalier arrive, et la princesse vie.  
Je ne suis pas une princesse, Remus, je n'en ai aucune envie. Je n'ai personne, je n'ai rien. Tu me manques, mon ami.

_Je t'aime, Remus. Ne m'abandonne pas une nouvelle fois._

_Ta petite soeur."_

Une larme glisse des yeux de Narcissa et s'écrase sur le parchemin. Elle se relit. Cette lettre montre son désespoir et sa terreur. Elle n'essaie pas d'amadouer son ami, elle sait que c'est inutile. Il fera son possible pour l'aider. Narcissa en ait convaincu. Elle plie la lettre et y appose son sceau. Un N enroulé autour d'un B. Elle retourne la lettre, à présent scellée, et y inscrit de son encre bleue. "Remus Lupin". Elle ouvre la porte-fenêtre et se rend sur le balcon. Elle attend quelques minutes, la lettre serrée dans sa main. Une chouette apparaît à l'horizon. Ses plumes sont d'un bleu métallique. Elle se pose sur la balustrade devant Narcissa et tend la patte avec un hululement. Sans un mot, Narcissa attache sa lettre puis pose ses lèvres sur la tête de sa chouette.

- Trouve le, Courage….

Sa chouette cligne des yeux, lui mordit affectueusement le doigt et s'envole. Narcissa reste sur le balcon, jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, espérant encore, après tant de malheur.

**_°Õ°_**

Narcissa est assise sur son canapé, ses pieds repliés sous elle-même. Un elfe vient de passer raviver le feu. Narcissa lit un livre, sa main sur le ventre. Soudain la porte s'ouvre à la volée et Lucius entre dans la chambre. Narcissa s'est levée d'un bond et a fermé sa robe de chambre par dessus sa nuisette. Les yeux de Lucius la déshabillent et Narcissa se racle la gorge.

- Narcissa, salue Lucius en s'inclinant.

Narcissa ne répond pas. Elle a vingt ans et un masque impénétrable.

- Je venais vous annoncer que nous avons retrouvé votre chouette morte, au nord de la propriété. C'est certainement un sombral sauvage qui l'a attaquée.

Narcissa a blêmit et Lucius ressent une joie malsaine, à l'idée de lui faire du mal.

- Courage était porteur d'une lettre de la plus haute importance. L'avez-vous retrouvée ?

- Je crains que non.

- Un sombral a attaqué ma chouette et mon courrier a disparu ? Dit Narcissa en haussant un sourcil.

- C'est bien cela.

Lucius lui sourit, ce sourire de menteur, ce sourire qu'elle déteste. Elle sait qu'il ment. C'est lui qui a volé sa lettre, lui encore qui a tué sa chouette. Narcissa frissonne de peur. Qui sait ce qu'il est capable de lui faire ?

- J'ai aussi reçu un courrier du gynécomage, reprend Lucius. Il voulait féliciter le père de vos enfants, Narcissa….

De nouveau, il ment. Narcissa a chaudement payé son gynécomage pour qu'il fasse silence sur sa grossesse. Elle ne veut pas que Lucius apprenne qu'elle va accoucher de jumeaux. Mais, il contrôle tout de sa vie, allant même, elle en ait sûre, menacer le gynécomage, après avoir découvert la lettre. A présent, il connaît tout de sa détresse, de sa peur à ses côtés…

- Voyez-vous, Narcissa, je dois avouer être déçu d'apprendre une nouvelle de cette importance, d'une bouche autre que la vôtre.

- Je voulais vous faire la surprise, Lucius, murmure Narcissa à voix très basse.

- Ah… Me voilà rassuré…

Narcissa a la tête baissée. Elle l'entend s'approcher et il soulève son menton, prisonnier de ses mains glaciales. Lucius plonge ses yeux d'aciers, ses yeux de fous qui l'avaient si bien charmée cinq ans auparavant, dans ceux d'azur, effrayés de Narcissa. Elle frémit mais ne le quitte pas du regard.

- Je suis si heureux de devenir père, Narcissa….

Il lâche son menton et sort sans un mot. _Menteur_, souffle une voix dans la tête de Narcissa alors qu'elle enserre instinctivement son ventre.

**_°Õ°_**

C'est son instinct de mère qui la réveille, cette nuit-là, plus que les coups répétitifs sur son épaule. Narcissa ouvre les yeux et tourne la tête vers la gauche. Elle rencontre les yeux vert pomme, aussi grands qu'une balle de tennis. Elle se redresse, alertée.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Dobby ? Demande-t-elle, en oubliant d'être désagréable avec lui.

- Maîtresse, bredouille l'elfe, il faut… Dobby doit…. Il….

- Parle, ordonne Narcissa qui a rejeté les couvertures.

L'elfe prend une bouffée d'air.

- Le Maître est dans la chambre des héritiers, lâche-t-il d'une traite.

Dobby pousse un cri, avant de se jeter sur la table de nuit et de se frapper la tête dessus.

- Arrête ça Dobby, dit Narcissa. Tu n'as pas à te punir. Tu me sers moi et personne d'autre. Je t'interdis d'obéir à Lucius.

Dobby se calme et lève un regard embué.

- Dépêchez-vous, Maîtresse, murmure-t-il.

Narcissa hoche la tête et sans prendre le temps de se chausser ou de revêtir sa robe de chambre elle ouvre sa porte et court dans le couloir. Elle dévale l'escalier, ses pieds nus claquant sur les dalles glaciales, et ouvre brutalement une porte. C'est une chambre, bien plus grande que la sienne où se trouvent deux grands berceaux qui flottent doucement au dessus du sol. Les rideaux sont ouverts et Narcissa aperçoit la lune au dehors. Elle se rue sur le premier berceau et voit son fils, les yeux ouverts, gigoter dans ses draps verts. Elle le prend avec délicatesse et le serre contre elle tout en avançant vers le second berceau. Sa crainte se confirme, et elle ravale un sanglot. Le lit est vide. Son enfant se met à pleurer. Il a à peine une semaine mais semble déjà bien éveillé. Avec maladresse, Narcissa le berce.

- Que faites-vous ici, Narcissa ?

Elle sursaute et se retourne. Lucius est en face d'elle, vêtu d'une cape de voyage. Dans ses bras un linge vert remue légèrement.

- Rends moi ma fille.

- Voyons Narcissa, dit Lucius en haussant un sourcil. Je ne vous permets pas de me tutoyer.

- Rends moi ma fille, répète Narcissa.

Elle avance d'un pas et Lucius sourit.

- Ta fille ? Demande Lucius, oubliant à son tour le vouvoiement. Narcissa, nous n'avons pas d'autres enfants que Drago.

- Je te déteste, Lucius !

- Narcissa, va donc dormir. Tu m'as l'air bien fatiguée.

- Je t'en supplie, murmure-t-elle. Donne la moi….

- Les Malefoy n'ont et n'auront jamais de fille dans leur descendance, coupe Lucius d'une voix soudain glaciale. Je ne désire pas être le premier. Tu as failli à ton devoir d'épouse, Narcissa. A toi d'en payer le prix.

- Tais-toi, gémit Narcissa. Cette fille…. Cette enfant, elle deviendra belle ! Elle aura ma beauté et mon charme, ta ruse et ton intelligence. Nous en ferons un bon parti. Une Malefoy, Lucius, mêlée à une Black….

- Aucune fille ne naîtra chez les Malefoy, répète Lucius.

- Tu ne peux pas me l'enlever…. Ces jumeaux vont remonter le prestige des Malefoy. Les jumeaux sont si rares ! Ils sont la preuve vivante de ma fécondité et de ta virilité. Les hommes vont t'envier, les femmes me jalouser.

- Rien de ce que tu diras ne me fera changer d'avis. J'ai pris ma décision, il y a longtemps déjà.

- Le jour où tu as tué ma chouette et lu mon courrier ? Murmure Narcissa.

- Narcissa, tu m'insultes ! S'exclame Lucius, faussement vexé.

- Je te hais, Lucius…

- Surveille tes paroles ! Menace Lucius. J'ai un fils, je n'ai plus besoin d'épouse.

Le petit Drago se met à pleurer, alors que sa sœur fait silence. Elle a des yeux de ce bleu transparent qui faisait la fierté de Narcissa. Narcissa berce Drago sans quitter Lucius des yeux, et l'enfant se calme lentement.

- Lucius, supplie Narcissa.

Son époux sourit d'un air méprisant et claque des doigts. Un homme apparaît sus sa gauche. Il est haut de stature, costaud et chauve. Son poing est aussi grand que le bébé et une balafre lui barre la joue, gardant son œil fermé. Lucius sort de sa poche une bourse et la lui jette. Le borgne l'accepte avec un grognement et la fait disparaître dans les plis de sa cape. Puis, Lucius lui tend la petite fille.

- Noie la, ordonne-t-il.

Le colosse hoche la tête et part d'un pas lourd. Des larmes dévalent les joues de Narcissa, qui tombe à genoux, en poussant un long gémissement. Elle serre Drago contre son sein et il se met à gigoter.

- Je te tuerais, Lucius, murmure-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Je te le jure…

- Et comment le feras-tu, Narcissa ? Ricane Lucius. En dressant ton fils contre moi ? En lui révélant le secret de sa naissance ? En faisant cela, tu lui montreras la faiblesse dont tu as fait preuve cette nuit, et tu perdras ton fils, pour toujours.

- Cette histoire te retombera dessus un jour. Elle ternira le blason doré de ton stupide nom. Fais moi confiance.

Elle se relève difficilement. La bretelle de sa nuisette tombe sur son épaule et ses cheveux bouclés voilent son visage, obscurci par la haine et la douleur.

- Je t'interdis de t'approcher de mon fils, Lucius. Si un jour, tu le menaces, si un jour tu le frappes, sois sur que tu le regretteras.

- Des menaces en l'air, Narcissa ! Tu sais fort bien que les sept ans de Drago passés, je m'occuperais personnellement de son éducation.

- Pour en faire quoi, crie Narcissa. Un Mangemort soumis à un serpent ?!

Le visage de Lucius se ferme et il s'avance, menaçant, les poings serrés. Narcissa relève la tête, le défiant de son regard de glace.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

- Dommage pour toi… Princesse Cissa….

Il sourit et Narcissa frissonne. Il dit avant de sortir de la chambre d'enfant.

- Fallait-il que tu les aimes, ces enfants… N'oublie pas la règle que t'a tant de fois répétée ta mère, Narcissa. Aimer quelqu'un est une faiblesse, aimer son fils mène à la mort…

Puis, Lucius sort, en fermant la porte, laissant son épouse tremblante. Cette nuit-là, Narcissa dormit, son premier-né, collé contre son cœur.

**_°Õ°_**

Narcissa est dans la chambre de Drago. Elle le regarde dormir dans son berceau. Cette chambre est plus petite que celle de ses premiers jours, et un unique berceau occupe la pièce. Narcissa a ordonné aux elfes d'aménager la chambre d'enfant plus près de la sienne. Par précaution. Lucius a commandé que la chambre soit peinte de vert, aux tons des Serpentard. A part cet ordre, il ne s'occupe en rien de son fils.

Doucement, Narcissa caresse le front de son enfant. Au loin, dans les campagnes environnantes, et même au cœur de Londres, Narcissa aperçoit des lumières dans le ciel. Les sorciers fêtent dignement la fin d'un règne de terreur.

Narcissa se penche et embrasse son fils, sûrement pour la dernière fois. Le petit Drago fronce les sourcils dans son sommeil. Cette nuit, Narcissa a refusé de continuer d'aimer son fils. Par peur ? Par lâcheté ? Elle ne saurait le dire. Les paroles de son époux, un an auparavant, la hante jour et nuit. Dresser Drago contre Lucius. Elle y a pensé. Mais, elle sait pertinemment que quand Drago sera en âge de battre son père, il ne sera plus son fils, il sera devenu ce que Lucius en aura fait. Il sera un monstre, tout comme son père. Et Narcissa refuse de le voir devenir ainsi. Et puis, il est son fils, pas une arme qu'elle pourra utiliser à son bon vouloir, pour faire payer son époux. Le petit Drago a un an, et déjà, sa mère se détache de lui, déjà il ne connaît plus l'amour….

Aujourd'hui, Lucius est en fuite, et les Aurors ne vont pas tarder à débarquer au manoir, pour le capturer.

- Vois dans quelle disgrâce ton père est jeté, Drago.

Elle ajuste la couverture sur le corps de son enfant et Drago émet un petit grognement, sans pour autant se réveiller.

- Pardonne moi, Drago, d'arrêter de t'aimer, de cesser d'être une mère. Je le fais pour toi, mon fils, pour nous deux.

Elle se dirige vers la porte et murmure avant de sortir.

- Je ne le laisserais pas gouverner ta vie.

Cette promesse, cette unique promesse, ce petit chuchotement, Drago ne l'entend pas, Drago ne connaît même pas son existence...

_**°Õ°**_

Narcissa est assise dans son fauteuil, les cheveux relevés comme à son habitude, les yeux plongés dans son roman. Au dehors, le soleil perce les lourds nuages de septembre, et la pluie hésite à tomber. Quelqu'un toque timidement à la porte, mais Narcissa ne répond pas. Comme d'habitude. La porte s'ouvre et du coin de l'œil, Narcissa voit son fils entrer. Drago s'approche d'elle, fait une petite révérence sans que sa mère ne lui accorde un regard, et escalade le second fauteuil.

A un âge où les enfants vont sur les genoux de leurs parents pour recevoir baisers et étreintes, Drago Malefoy s'installe dans un fauteuil qui fait trois fois sa taille. Drago a eu sept ans en juin dernier. Ses cheveux blonds sont incoiffables, et ce depuis sa naissance, mais Lucius vient juste de le remarquer, es yeux gris impénétrables et son sourire encore innocent, bien qu'il commence à porter le masque de l'impassibilité. Il est assis en face de sa mère, ses mains sur les cuisses, et ses pieds ne touchent pas le sol. Il attend patiemment que sa mère daigne leur parler.

- Tu ne devrais pas être ici, Drago, dit-elle soudain, sans pour autant lever les yeux de son livre.

- Je sais bien, Mère. Mais Père est au Ministère pour la journée et mon précepteur est absent, jusqu'à demain.

Narcissa soupire, exaspérée.

- Ce maudit Gidéon, murmure-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle regarde son fils qui examine la pièce. Depuis cinq mois qu'il est venu, le salon a bien changé. Comme le veut toutes règles de Sang-Pur, le fils, passé le cap des sept ans, doit se détacher de sa mère et recevoir l'éducation du père qui en fera un homme. Dans le cas des filles, la femme lui apprend tous ce qu'il faut savoir, et souvent la mère et la fille sont dénigrées par le père, furieux de n'avoir aucun héritier. C'est le cas de Pansy Parkinson et de sa mère. Il y a peu, Lucius a conclu une alliance entre les deux enfants.

Lucius a interdit, en premier lieu, que Drago approche sa mère. Il dit ne pas vouloir d'un pleurnicheur, se réfugiant dans les jupes de sa mère. Il veut un fils. Pour le moment, son éducation semble avoir portée ses fruits, puisque Drago ignore Narcissa quand il est en compagnie de son père.

- Mère, dit la petite voix d'enfant de Drago, que lisez-vous ?

- Un livre compliqué.

- Oh… Et vous aimez ?

- Assez, oui.

Il sourit et le cœur de Narcissa crie.

- Quand tu es avec ton père, ne montre en aucun cas ton bonheur, conseille-t-elle, d'un ton sec.

Le sourire de Drago s'efface lentement et au fond d'elle, Narcissa se sent coupable.

- Mère, reprend Drago, depuis quelques temps, je… je ressens comme un vide en moi.

Sa voix est hésitante, légèrement craintive. Narcissa hausse un sourcil.

- Un vide, répète-t-elle.

- Oui, affirme Drago. Ici.

Il montre le côté gauche de sa poitrine.

- J'ai l'impression que mon cœur est déchiré en deux, et qu'il en manque un morceau. Ca me fait mal, Mère. Vous comprenez ?

Le sang de Narcissa se glace, face à cette déclaration. Elle ne lui dit pas qu'elle ressent, elle aussi, ce même sentiment, ce même vide, qu'a laissé en elle l'absence de sa fille. Son fils la regarde, attendant qu'elle parle, attendant avec espoir. Mais Narcissa a mal, elle aussi. Depuis sept ans, son cœur n'a pas arrêté de saigner.

- Non, je ne comprends pas, Drago, dit-elle d'une voix froide. Je n'ai pas de cœur.

- Mais, objecte Drago, tout le monde a un cœur. C'est Maître Gidéon qui me l'a dit !

- Cet idiot a menti, réplique Narcissa. Je n'ai pas de cœur. Seuls les faibles parlent de cœur et de vide. Tu n'es pas un faible, n'est-ce pas, Drago ?

Aussitôt, le petit corps de Drago se gonfle d'orgueil.

- Non, bien sur que non ! Je suis un Malefoy !

- Exact, murmure Narcissa, pour ton plus grand malheur, pense-t-elle. Drago, si tu ne veux pas recevoir des réprimandes de ton père et le décevoir, ne parle plus de cette histoire de cœur.

- Oui, Mère.

- Oublie tout cela. Tu ne manques de rien.

- Mais, pourtant, hésite Drago en la regardant, je… j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque… une présence.

- Une présence, dit Narcissa, alors que son propre cœur hurle. Tu veux un chien ?

- N…non, répond Drago. Je… Ce vide… c'est comme si on m'avait volé… un ami.

Aussitôt, Narcissa ferme son visage, appose son masque pour ne pas que son fils voit sa douleur.

- Que t'a donc appris ton père ? Les amis ne servent à rien, on ne peut compter que sur soi-même. N'oublie jamais cette règle, Drago, elle t'aidera à survivre.

- Survivre, Mère, fait Drago, dubitatif. Comme… dans la jungle ?

- Oui, répond Narcissa en se radoucissant. La vie est une jungle et il faut que tu en sois le prédateur.

Le petit Drago fronce les sourcils et prend l'air songeur.

- Dissimule mieux tes motions, Drago.

Il sursaute et la regarde. Avec un petit visage triste que Narcissa feint d'ignorer. Puis, lentement, avec concentration, il se fabrique son masque.

- C'est mieux, félicite Narcissa.

Drago hoche la tête et descend prudemment du trop grand fauteuil. Il fait une petite révérence et se redresse très droit.

- Bonne journée, Mère.

Puis il quitte la pièce. Immédiatement, le masque de Narcissa tombe. Il ne reste que la douleur et le chagrin, ancrés dans sa peau.

- Pardonne moi, Drago…. J'ai failli.

**_°Õ°_**

**°oOo°**

**

* * *

**

_J'espère avoir été à la hauteur de vos espèrances avec ce nouveau chapitre et d'avoir répondu à toutes vos questions en ce qui concerne la soudaine 'transformation' de Narcissa en femme blessée, voir presque morte. Avouez que vous ne vous attendiez pas à l'existence d'une fille !! Moi non plus... Enfin, j'écrivais l'histoire comme ça, sans penser à la chute et puis, paf ! l'idée d'une jumelle est venue... J'attends vos réactions... Pas trop violentes, j'espère !!!  
Le prochain chapitre qui arrivera normalement mardi, voir lundi, mais je ne promets rien, racontera la réaction de Hermione face à tant de révélations... Malheureusement, Drago ne fera son appartition qu'au chapitre 14, soit l'avant dernier...  
En tout cas, j'ai envie de me jeter des fleurs en vous disant être trés fière de mes dernières 'répliques' à chaque fin de paragraphe.  
Style : "ma soeur ? Quelle soeur ? Je n'ai pas de soeur !" ou encore " Le craquement sinistre de son coeur qui se brise."  
ça fait des rimes... ;)  
Plein de bisous et à bientôt !!!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapitre 13 en ligne, comme promis !!!! Donc, les réactions tant attendues d'Hermione et encore et toujours des explications de Narcissa. Avec une petite conversation avec un être mystérieux... J'en dis pas plus !! Pleins de mercis à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewée au dernier chapitre !! Pleins de bisous et bonne lecture à vous !!_

* * *

**oOo** Mère et Fils** oOo**

**°°O°°**

_Chapitre XIII_

Narcissa lève les yeux vers Hermione et pour la première fois, le jeune femme voit exactement ce que ressent sa compagne. Elle-même a les larmes aux yeux. Le silence règne dans la pièce. Hermione ne sait pas quoi dire et Narcissa se sent libérée. Elle tourne la tête vers Hermione qui garde les yeux plantés sur la tapisserie.

- J'aime Drago, murmure Narcissa, je l'aime mais pas de la bonne façon.

- Drago n'est pas idiot. Pourquoi ne pas tout lui avoir dit ?

Est-ce du reproche dans sa voix ? Narcissa ne s'en formalise pas.

- J'ai eu la faiblesse d'aimer mes enfants, et ma fille m'a été enlevée. Encore, aujourd'hui, je souffre. Comment aurait réagi Lucius en sachant que j'élevais Drago d'une toute autre manière, que je le dressais contre son père ?

- Drago a compris trés tôt qu'il ne voulait pas devenir comme votre époux. Il s'est rebellé et vous ne l'avez pas aidé. Voilà une des nombreuses raisons pour laquelle Drago vous en veut.

- Je sais, Hermione.

Narcissa se met la tête dans les mains.

- J'ai détruit la vie de mon fils, murmure-t-elle. J'ai laissé gagner Lucius. J'ai abandonné trop tôt et je me suis perdue.

Elle relève la tête.

- Je suis morte de puis des années. Le jour où j'ai appris que j'étais fiancée, j'ai ressenti une telle joie, mais le rejet de Remus m'a fait tant de mal, m'a fait brutalement prendre conscience que la vie n'était ni noire ni blanche. Je lui en ai voulu longtemps, mais l'éducation des Black était ancrée bien trop profondément en moi, et j'ai décidé d'accepter le mariage. La fuite de ma sœur, celle de mon cousin, le meurtre de ma fille, tous ces évènements m'ont tuée, mais je ne l'ai compris que longtemps après. Arrives-tu au moins à le comprendre ?

- Ne me posez jamais cette question, gronde Hermione. J'ai perdu autant que vous dans cette guerre, sinon plus. Mais, j'ai eu le courage de me battre, d'assumer mes choix, de rester libre.

- Je t'interdis de me juger ! Crie Narcissa.

- Pardonnez-moi, dit Hermione d'une voix douce, après un court silence. Mais, je suis fatiguée, lasse de voir la guerre et j'ai peur. L'attitude d'Harry m'effraie, ses yeux vides, sa détresse, sa soif de vengeance, son envie de tuer.

Narcissa ne dit rien. Hermione non plus. Elles se regardent calmement.

- Aviez-vous trouvé un nom pour votre fille ?

- Oui, sourit Narcissa, avec une tendresse que Hermione n'a jamais vue sur ses traits. J'aurais voulu l'appeler Cléo, en hommage à une de mes vieilles tantes, Cléôpatra.

- Personne n'a jamais su que vous aviez eu des jumeaux ?

- Non. J'ai accouché chez moi, assistée par deux elfes et deux guérisseurs. Lucius leur a modifié la mémoire, ainsi qu'à mon gynécomage. Quant aux elfes, un est mort, peu après, et l'autre… était Dobby…. Chez les Sang-Pur, le nouveau-né n'est montré qu'au bout d'une semaine quand la mère est présentable, et Merlin sait combien j'ai eu mal….

Elle lève des yeux suppliants vers Hermione, qui ne cache pas sa surprise.

- Il faut que tu me comprennes. Je n'ai jamais eu le choix. J'ai toujours été méprisée par les uns, crainte et respectée par les autres. J'aimais mes parents et ne désirais aucunement les décevoir, en fuyant comme Méda ou Sirius.

Elle attend quelques secondes avant d'ajouter.

- Je me suis toujours demandée ce qu'il se serait passé si j'avais été à Gryffondor. D'ailleurs, je regrette de ne pas avoir posé la question au Choixpeau….

Le visage d'Hermione se fend d'un large sourire.

- Je voudrais faire quelque chose pour vous, Narcissa, dit-elle. Pour que vous soyez en paix avec vous-même.

Narcissa lui lance un regard interrogateur, auquel Hermione répond par un petit sourire. Elle claque des doigts et Dobby apparaît dans la bibliothèque. Il jette un coup d'œil vers Narcissa qui s'est immédiatement figée face à son ancien serviteur. L'elfe reporte son attention sur la jeune femme.

- Vous avez fait appeler Dobby, Miss.

- Dobby, écoute.

Elle se penche vers lui et murmure quelques mots. Le visage de Dobby blêmit et il secoue frénétiquement la tête.

- Non, Miss, Dobby ne peut pas.

- Je te le demande comme un service. Tu es libre de refuser. Mais, si tu le fais, ce n'est pas pour moi….

Dobby regarde Narcissa puis Hermione, en se tortillant les mains et acquiesce avant de disparaître. Narcissa se pose mille et une questions. Soudain, Dobby revient avec un vieux bout de tissu dans les mains. Le cœur de Narcissa se serre. Le Choixpeau. Hermione le prend et remercie Dobby. Puis, elle se tourne vers Narcissa.

- A vous de choisir, dit-elle d'une voix douce, en lui tendant le Choixpeau.

Narcissa hésite une fraction de seconde avant de s'en emparer et de le poser sur sa tête.

- Oh ! Petite Black ! S'exclame le Choixpeau dans son esprit. J'espérais bien te revoir.

- Parle, Choixpeau, je t'écoute.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il est trop tard ? Je t'avais prévenue, Petite Black, que ce choix causerait ta perte.

- Lis-tu l'avenir ? Demande Narcissa.

- Non, répond aussitôt le Choixpeau. Je le devine dans ta tête. Je vois les différents futurs qui t'attendent. Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé en vingt six ans, Petite Black. Tu es toujours aussi torturée par les mêmes peurs, les mêmes questions, les mêmes choix. Ton éducation de princesse t'a longtemps aveuglée.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu m'envoyer à Gryffondor ?

Elle sent dans sa tête, le Choixpeau sourire.

- Tu ne me demandes pas plutôt pourquoi j'ai envoyé ton fils à Serpentard ? La taquine le Choixpeau, mais Narcissa reste silencieuse. Vois-tu, Petite Black, tu as été une des enfants les plus difficiles à placer, durant ce siècle. J'ai beaucoup hésité pour Harry Potter, bien sur, mais je suis plus que satisfait qu'il n'ait pas choisi la voie de Serpentard. Pareil pour Sirius Black. Mais là encore, j'ai eu raison. Et pour Severus Rogue, je continue de penser qu'il aurait eu sa place à Gryffondor….

Narcissa hoquette face à l'absurdité de la déclaration du Choixpeau.

- Malgré un courage encore caché, cela s'entend, il aurait pu aller chez les Lions. Mais âme trop noire, soif de vengeance trop profonde…. Vient ensuite mon plus grand échec. Tom Jédusor. Je voulais qu'il aille à Serdaigle pour son intelligence et il ne semblait pas contre. Après, tout élevé chez les moldus il ne connaissait rien à notre monde. Et puis, j'ai vu cette soif de pouvoir, cette haine, cette ruse, le mal dans son sang et j'ai proposé Serpentard. J'ai eu tort.

- Et moi, pourquoi avoir choisi Serpentard ?

- Oh, je t'ennuie, Petite Black, sourit le Choixpeau. Très peu savent que ce n'est pas moi qui commande la Maison….

- Quoi ?

- Oui, Petite Black. Je propose un nom de Maison, et au pire, pousse l'enfant vers cette voie. Mais c'est le désir de l'élève, son choix qui l'emporte. Ton fils aurait eu sa place à Serdaigle ou à Gryffondor, mais quand il m'a posé sur sa tête, son esprit hurlait, avec peur et conviction, Serpentard. Je n'ai pas résisté et j'ai obéi.

- Tu veux dire que si je ne t'avais pas ordonné de m'envoyer à Serpentard, j'aurais atterri à Gryffondor, murmure Narcissa, avec une étrange boule dans la gorge.

- Non. Tu ne désirais pas Gryffondor, mais si j'avais su avec précision ce qui arriverait par la suite, je serais passé outre ton choix de serpent.

- Ce qui veut dire….

- Si j'avais écouté Remus Lupin qui me disait vouloir aller à Serdaigle, je n'aurais pas crée le quatuor le plus célèbre de l'histoire de Poudlard, dit-il avec une note de fierté. Si j'avais obéi à l'ordre impérieux de Hermione Granger, qui me commandait de l'envoyer à Serdaigle, je ne serais pas à l'origine du Trio d'Or. Je crée les amitiés, déclara le Choixpeau avec un peu plus de sérieux. Personne n'a de secrets pour moi, pas même le plus grand occlumens, pas même le plus troublé, le plus perdu des enfants.

- Tu m'as l'air si humain, Choixpeau, murmure Narcissa.

- Je sais, Petite Black, soupire le Choixpeau. Je suis vieux, je suis un chapeau miteux, je suis un puissant artéfact, je suis une âme humaine, je suis le produit de la magie des Fondateurs. Je suis beaucoup de choses, Petite Black. En trois cents tu es la cinquième personne à me porter pour la deuxième fois. Pour la troisième, plutôt….

- Merci, Choixpeau, souffle Narcissa.

Lentement, Narcissa l'enlève de sa tête. Sa coiffure est défaite, ses boucles poussiéreuses mais elle s'en moque.

- Pardonne moi encore une fois, Petite Black, dit la voix avant de disparaître.

Narcissa le pose délicatement sur la table. Il n'est plus qu'un bout de tissu, une chose morte. Elle regarde Hermione qui la dévisage, curieuse.

- Il est très fier de t'avoir envoyé à Gryffondor et d'avoir aidé à la création du célèbre Trio d'Or.

Hermione sourit tristement.

- Pour ce qu'il en reste, souffle-t-elle, en regardant la fenêtre.

Narcissa ne dit rien. Elle sait que leur Trio n'est plus. Ron Weasley est mort, Harry Potter a arrêté de vivre et Hermione Granger se sent seule. Se sentait seule.

La porte s'ouvre brutalement, et une femme entre, les traits tirés, les cheveux changeant fréquemment de couleur.

- Hermione, ça commence !

Hermione se fige et se tourne vers Narcissa qui regarde la nouvelle venue d'une étrange façon.

- Calme toi, Dora. J'arrive, dit Hermione.

La fille reprend sa respiration, essoufflée d'avoir monté tant d'escalier et anxieuse de la bataille qui approche.

- Harry veut te voir maintenant. Il a trouvé un volontaire pour le serpent. Les derniers dragons sont arrivés et deux licornes se sont portées volontaires, pour Harry et toi. Remus rassemble les loups-garous libres. Il arrive pour _la _voir.

Elle pointe Narcissa du menton. Celle-ci réagit enfin.

- Tu es la fille d'Androméda.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Demande l'autre, d'une voix haineuse.

- Tu te mords la lèvre de la même façon qu'Androméda quand elle était stressée. Tu es Nymphadora Black Tonks.

- Ma mère est morte.

- Je sais.

Nymphadora lui jette un regard furieux, puis au prix d'un effort, se détourne de sa tante. Elle regarde Hermione, avec des yeux que ni rage, ni peur n'a quittés. Elle sourit à la jeune femme, et sort, en poussant la porte derrière elle. Hermione se tourne vers Narcissa et un silence s'installe entre elles. Elles se regardent, les yeux dans les yeux. Remus apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il semble si fatigué, si vieux…. Il embrasse Hermione sur la joue.

- Va te préparer, Hermione, murmure-t-il, d'une voix faible.

Hermione hoche la tête, mais ne bouge pas pour autant. Elle le fixe et fait des comptes mentalement. Cinq jours seulement que la Pleine Lune est passée et Remus ne semble pas encore avoir récupéré.

- Mme Malefoy, je vous prierais de vous rendre dans votre chambre.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça….

Narcissa le regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Rends moi ma baguette, je viens avec vous.

- Non.

- Quoi !?

- J'ai promis à Drago que tu resterais en dehors des combats.

- Il n'en ait pas question !

- Ne discute pas, j'ai promis.

- Depuis quand tiens-tu tes promesses, Lupin ?!

- Depuis que j'ai faillit à celle que je t'avais faite.

Narcissa ne trouve rien à dire. Elle regarde Remus et ses yeux doux, Remus et son visage fatigué. Alors, Narcissa se jette dans ses bras. D'abord surpris, il finit par refermer ses bras sur elle et à la serrer contre lui.

- Pardonne moi, Remus, je t'en supplie, pardonne moi.

Remus ne dit rien. Narcissa finit par se dégager. Il se penche sur elle et l'embrasse tendrement sur le front.

- Je t'aime, Petite Sœur. N'en doute jamais.

Elle hoche faiblement la tête. Depuis, qu'elle vit au 12, Square Grimmaur, Narcissa a abandonné sa coiffure sévère et laisse ses cheveux libres, rendant la jeunesse à son visage. Elle écarte ses boucles de sa nuque et défait une chaîne qu'elle gardait cachée dans son décolleté. Elle prend la main de Remus dans la sienne et y laisse tomber le bijou. Le pendentif est un petit loup en argent qui montre ses deux crocs d'un blanc éclatant. L'animal se roule en boule et garde un œil azuré sur le visage de Narcissa. Remus a la gorge nouée, mais il garde le silence. Il n'a rien à dire. Il glisse le bijou dans sa poche et se tourne vers Hermione.

- Hermione, rejoints nous au Hangar dans dix minutes.

Et tandis qu'Hermione acquiesce, il sort de la pièce, sans un regard en arrière. Les deux femmes recommencent à se dévisager en silence.

- J'aurais aimé que Cléo te ressemble, Hermione.

Hermione sourit difficilement. Elle est pâle comme la mort.

- Si tu croises Drago, dis lui… dis lui que….

- Il le sait déjà. Je le lui ai dit.

- Tiens la promesse faite à Harry Potter, alors.

Narcissa passe devant elle sans un mot, mais Hermione lui attrape le bras et doucement, la serre contre elle. Narcissa reste un instant figée puis lui rend son étreinte. La jeune femme émet un sanglot bien vite étouffé. Narcissa l'embrasse sur la joue et sèche ses larmes avant de s'écarter. Hermione la fixe un instant puis transplane. Nacissa se rend dans sa chambre, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues, pour la première fois depuis des années.

* * *

_C'est bientôt la fin. Plus que deux chapitres...  
Ca me rend triste... Première fois que je finis une fic de plus de trois chapitres, et chuis toute émue...  
Voilà donc pour ce chapitre 13, j'espère que vous avez aimé. J'ai mis du temps pour écrire la conversation avec le Choixpeau, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé. Prochain chapitre, vendredi soir. Ce sera la dernière bataille, vue par Drago... Je vous embrasse tous. Bonne semaine !!!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Oups, désolée pour l'heure tardive !!! Mais je suis restée une heure au téléphone avec ma meilleure amie que je n'ai pas vu depuis hier et que je ne verrais pas avant demain. (Qu'est-ce qu'on a pas à se raconter entre filles !!)  
Ce chapitre, comme promis, porte sur la Grande Bataille... Comme l'a fait justement remarqué Elisa Poufsouffle, la Grande Bataille, c'est pas ce qui a de mieux, parce que y a tout le temps nos personnages aimés ou haïs qui meurent.  
Mais bon, le mieux est de me taire et de vous laisser savourer ce chapitre. Si je puis dire savourer !!   
En tout cas, (et se sera la fin de mon foutu blabla !), je vous remercie une nouvelle fois pour vos reviews, qui me font comme à chaque fois, chaud au coeur..._

* * *

**oOo** Mère et Fils** oOo**

**°°O°°**

_Chapitre XIV_

La bataille dure depuis plus de deux heures et Drago est épuisé. Une calvacade le tire de ses pensées et il roule sur le sol, juste à temps pour éviter sept sombrals. Il jure bruyamment et se redresse. Au début de la bataille, ils étaient un atout pour l'armée de Harry Potter, beaucoup des ennemis ne pouvant les voir et se faisant piétiner par ses chevaux squelettiques avant d'avoir compris. Mais, maintenant, tous ont vu la mort, et les sombrals ne servent plus à grand-chose.

Au loin, Drago aperçoit un escadron d'hippogriffes qui descendent en piquet vers le sol, cueillent des Mangemorts, terrorisés, entre leurs serres avant de les lâcher un peu plus loin sur les pics rocheux des montagnes voisines. Drago a un sourire amer. Harry Potter a bien choisi le lieu de la bataille. Les hippogriffes volent vers lui, aussi se met-il à courir pour se protéger sous un arbre imposant. Essoufflé, il s'adosse au tronc, évitant de poser son regard sur les cadavres recouverts de boue. Les hippogriffes obliquent dans le ciel et retourne vers le cœur de la bataille. Drago risque un coup d'œil. Il est seul. Alors, péniblement, il court d'arbres en arbres et arrive dans la pleine où se déroule le gros de la bataille. Il stoppe soudain, figé d'horreur. _Mère, je ne veux pas mourir_, songe-t-il avant de dévaler la colline où il se trouvait.

**°oOo°**

Narcissa est dans sa chambre, recroquevillée contre le mur, près de son lit. Elle serre ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et se balance légèrement de droite à gauche. C'est le noir complet dans sa chambre. Elle a tiré les rideaux, fermé la porte, éteint les lumières. La demeure est vide de toute vie, et elle est seule. Seule à attendre avec une angoisse grandissante de connaître l'issu de cette guerre. Et elle pleure. Pleure sur son fils et murmure. Murmure pour son fils. _Drago, fais attention. S'il te plaît, mon fils, ne meurs pas. Drago…_

**°oOo°**

Un corps tombe devant lui, et un autre, et encore un autre. Une licorne se cabre face à lui avant de partir au galop, corne en avant. Il a trébuché de surprise. Il relève la tête et saute sur un centaure, qui s'écroule sous la force de son assaillant. L'homme-cheval lutte tant bien que mal, mais Drago sort sa dague et lui tranche la gorge.

Il regarde au centre de la plaine Voldemort et Harry Potter se battre en duel. Un dôme doré les entoure et à l'intérieur, insensibles aux hurlements, ils se battent. Harry Potter rit face au sort que lui envoie Voldemort et riposte avec un rayon parme. Drago voit sa bouche bouger, ses yeux de haine, regarde sa silhouette d'enfant, admire son courage.

Alors, Drago se détourne et tue avec encore plus de rage.

Ils vont perdre. Il le sait. Il pourrait se rendre et vivre. Mais il continue de se battre pour mourir.

**°oOo°**

Narcissa étouffe un sanglot dans le tissu de sa robe. Merlin, son cœur se déchire un peu plus à chaque minute, tant elle a peur pour Drago. Elle lève la tête. La glace de ses yeux a fondu et un raz de marée déferle sur ses joues. Elle a attendu trop longtemps pour se soulager de sa peine, de sa douleur et de sa haine. Alors, maintenant, elle a mal.

**°oOo°**

Drago presse son abdomen avec sa main libre pour tenter d'arrêter le flot de sang qui s'en écoule. Son autre main tient fermement sa baguette. Fébrile, il sort de sa poche une fiole de potion bleutée et la boit, cul sec. Aussitôt sa plaie cesse de saigner et la chair se ressoud. Pas pour longtemps, pense-t-il. Il avance encore un peu. A sa gauche, un membre de l'Ordre, un grand noir chauve, étrangle un Mangemort. Drago se détourne et continue de marcher.

Une licorne apparaît devant lui et machinalement, il lève la baguette pour la tuer. Un rayon rouge le percute de plein fouet et il effectue un vol plané sans pour autant lâcher sa baguette. Sonné, il relève la tête. Une femme descend de la licorne qui s'ébroue avant de faire demi-tour. La sorcière, court vers lui, sa cape tailladée par endroit, virevoltant au rythme de sa course. Drago essaie de se relever, mais la femme pointe sa baguette sur lui. Il ne lâche pas la sienne, mais ne bouge plus. Il détaille son adversaire.

Un capuchon lui cache le visage, comme beaucoup des combattants, mais la peau pâle de ses bras mis à nu, les boucles de ses cheveux et la couleur de ses lèvres la trahissent.

- Tu m'auras salement amoché, en à peine quelques semaines, Granger, dit-il en la regardant.

Aucun signe ne montre qu'elle l'a entendu. Soudain, elle sort un poignard et vive comme l'éclair, le lance sur un Mangemort derrière Drago. La lame se fiche jusqu'à la garde dans le cou de l'ennemi qui meurt sans un râle.

**°oOo°**

Narcissa a du mal à respirer. Ses sanglots lui bloquent la gorge. Elle a envie de monter voir la tapisserie, pour être sûre que son fils vit encore. Mais sa porte est verrouillée, alors, elle attend. Difficilement.

**°oOo°**

Hermione a libéré son visage de son capuchon. Elle le regarde tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil, l'avancée de Potter sur les défenses de Voldemort. Le Lord a le dos collé contre la paroi dorée et Harry Potter, des perles de sueur dévalant son front, marche vers lui.

- Vous avez perdu, Malefoy, dit Hermione.

- Je sais.

- Alors, rends-toi.

- Jamais.

Elle secoue tristement la tête et le regarde. Son visage est neutre, souillé de sang, couvert de boue. Il est émacié, les os de ses bras saillent sous son vêtement déchiré et ses cheveux blonds sont attachés sur la nuque. Ses yeux d'acier la transpercent. Il la regarde aussi. Il observe ses yeux chocolat envoûtants, son visage creusé par la fatigue, ses cheveux libres plaqués sur son front.

- Rends toi, Drago.

Il secoue la tête en signe de négation avant de soupirer.

- Fais le pour ta mère.

- Je te la laisse ma mère, murmure-t-il. Console la bien.

- Tu parles comme si tu étais déjà mort, fait observer Hermione.

- Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, réplique Drago. Une fois que Potter aura détruit le Lord, il se tournera vers moi. J'ai croisé les cadavres de Bellatrix, Rogue et Queudver.

Hermione grimace. Elle les a vus aussi, ces corps, ou plutôt ces semblants de corps. Harry a usé d'une potion acidulée pour arracher la peau de Severus Rogue, laissant seulement la chair, brûlée, dévorée par l'acide. Dans son agonie, le vieux professeur a reconnu s'être lourdement trompé sur les capacités de son élève en préparation des potions...

Ensuite, après un éprouvant combat contre Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry, d'un sort, a brisé tous les os de son ennemie. Elle a hurlé plusieurs minutes sous les yeux vides du Survivant. Les os fracturés ont percé la peau et une côte a perforé le poumon gauche et le cœur de la Mangemort, mettant fin à sa vie de folle et de meurtrière.

Queudver, lui, a rampé aux pieds de Harry, le suppliant de l'épargner, invoquant les souvenirs de James, son père à l'âme chevaleresque qui jamais ne l'aurait tué, qui aurait eu pitié de sa faiblesse. Harry l'a regardé sans rien dire avant de lui arrache sa main d'argent, révélant le moignon sanglant qui en trois années n'a jamais guéri. Le bras du traître a lentement prit feu, gagnant ses épaules, son visage et sa poitrine, laissant une odeur de chair brûlée, à vous soulever l'estomac et vous faire vomir, peur et douleur. De lui, il ne reste qu'un corps calciné.

Hermione cligne des yeux et reporte son attention sur son ami et Voldemort. Voldemort est à terre, en train de hurler, ses mains plaquées sur son front. Harry, concentré, déverse sur lui, tout l'amour, la tendresse, l'amitié et le bonheur qu'il ressent en pensant à ses amis et sa famille décédés. Harry lève les yeux une seconde et rencontre le visage de sa meilleure amie. Alors, ses émeraudes étincellent et fermant les yeux, il assène le coup fatal à Tom Jédusor.

Hermione regarde Drago, qui regarde Hermione. Il a comprit, elle a comprit. Chacun d'entre eux referme l main sur sa baguette, le visage décidé.

- Ta mère t'aime.

- Dis-lui que je l'aime plus que tout au monde.

Et il bondit, droit sur Hermione, baguette levée. Hermione entend Harry hurler son nom au loin, alors que résonne à son oreille.

_Avada Kedavra._

_

* * *

_

_Je ne me trouve pas particulièrement sadique dans mes fics. Le fait de vous laisser sur votre faim, entretient le suspens, et c'est essentiel, je pense, pour apprécier réellement une fic. Mais, c'est vrai que là, j'ai fait un peu fort... Sûrement que la sadicité est un mot un peu faible pour_ _cette fin de chapitre...  
Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? C'était l'avant-dernier chapitre, et le quinzième sera publié lundi soir.  
Qui ké mort ? Héhé... Désolée mais la révélation sera pour plus tard !!! N'hésitez pas à me le dire... Je suis un monstre !!!!!  
Bisous à vous tous !!!_

_Margaux.R._


	15. Chapter 15

_Voilà, ce chapitre est ce que l'on peut appeler la dernière ligne droite. La fin, si vous préférez...  
De suite, vous allez savoir qui ké mort, qui ké vivant, ki ka gagné, ki ka perdu... Un grand mystère pour cette dernière question, si vous voulez mon avis !!  
A la fin, il y aura un Blabla d'Auteur bien plus long et bien plus explicite, mais pour le moment, je vous laisse à l'histoire.  
Bonne lecture à vous tous._

* * *

**oOo** Mère et Fils** oOo**

**°°O°°**

_Chapitre XVI_

Narcissa s'est assoupie, allongée sur le plancher. Les larmes ont tracé de profonds sillons sur sa peau et son maquillage a coulé. Un cliquetis la réveille, et frissonnante, elle se redresse en se frottant le visage. Un elfe entre et allume la lumière, ce qui fait gémir Narcissa. Dobby s'approche d'elle à petits pas.

- Ils sont à la cuisine, Madame.

- Qui…. Qui a gagné ?

- Harry Potter….

Elle sourit mais soudain remarque les grosses larmes de Dobby, tâcher son pull-over violet.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Dobby ?

- Ils sont à la cuisine, répète l'elfe en sortant de la chambre.

Sans prendre le temps de se regarder dans un miroir, Narcissa court jusqu'au palier et dévale les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre. Elle pénètre hors d'haleine dans la cuisine. Une quinzaine de personnes se tourne vers elle, surpris, sales, fatigués. Au milieu d'eux, elle reconnaît Rubeus Hagrid et un autre géant qu'elle présume être son frère, Graup, Nymphadora Tonks, deux élèves de Poudlard, Neville Londubat et Dean Thomas, Fleur Weasley et quelques autres qu'elle n'a jamais vu.

- Où est Hermione ?

Tous la regardent, avec les yeux vides. Un moment, Narcissa craint le pire, et une boule se forme au fond de sa gorge. Nymphadora se détourne d'elle aevec une grimace de dédain, Neville la fixe, les sourcils froncés et Graup se gratte le nez.

- Elle est restée à Ste Mangouste, prendre des nouvelles, répond enfin un homme avec un fort accent français. Elle va revenir.

- Vous… vous êtes les seuls survivants ?

- Non. Certains sont gravement blessés et restent à Ste Mangouste, d'autres sont recherchés sur le… champs de bataille, et beaucoup sont restés auprès de leur proche. Nous sommes les membres de l'Ordre, les moins blessés….

Narcissa hoche la tête et les observe. Le demi géant est agité de sanglots, tandis que son frère lui tape dans le dos. A nouveau, Tonks regarde le sol d'un air vide, et Fleur pleure en se frottant frileusement les bras. Narcissa s'apprête à poser une question, quand Hermione apparaît au milieu des flammes de la cheminée. Elle avance d'un pas dans la cuisine et dit d'une voix douce.

- Harry va vivre.

Des soupirs de soulagements se font entendre. Tous connaissent le Survivant, pour avoir combattu sous ses ordres, pour être ses amis, tous le respectent et l'admirent. Hermione s'approche de Fleur et l'embrasse sur la joue.

- Bill et Arthur sont hors de danger. Malheureusement, ajoute-t-elle, Minerva McGonagall vient de décéder….

Hagrid se mouche bruyamment. Et enfin, Hermione se tourne vers Tonks, les yeux embués. La Métamorphomage comprend immédiatement.

- Remus est mort, murmure Hermione.

Tonks fond en larmes et un homme noir, s'approche d'elle et la serre doucement contre lui. Narcissa sent sa gorge se nouer, mais fidèle à elle-même, elle ne pleure pas, et attend, comme d'habitude.

- Les guérisseurs ont envoyé les blessés légers, et soignés, au Ministère, où ils ont aménagé une salle pour les accueillir. Scrimgeour fait appel aux Aurors pour traquer les derniers Mangemorts. Mais, ajoute-t-elle, vous n'avez aucune obligation de vous joindre à eux…. Je vous l'interdis même…. Harry est enfermé dans une chambre secrète et protégée. Nul ne peut lui rendre visite. Ceux du camps adverse sont aussi soignés, selon la volonté d'Harry Potter, dit-elle pour recouvrir les ricanements mauvais de ses amis. Vous pouvez vous rendre à l'hôpital.

Tous disparaissent dans un craquement et bientôt, il ne reste que Narcissa et Hermione, face à face, dans la cuisine. Hermione glisse une main dans sa poche déchirée. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de souffler et de se changer. Même son visage porte encore les marques de la guerre, des traînées de sang. Elle tend un parchemin cacheté, d'un blanc éclatant, à Narcissa qui s'en saisit d'une main tremblante. Elle le déplie et cligne des yeux face à la pureté de l'encre, d'un bleu tranchant.

_Mère,_

_Si vous lisez ces lignes, c'est que je suis mort. Je vais cacher ce mot dans la poche de ma cape, tout contre mon cœur et m'arranger pour que se soit Remus Lupin ou Hermione Granger qui me tue. Je sais qu'avec eux, vous recevrez ma lettre._

_Mère, ne m'en voulait pas d'avoir choisi de mourir. Je pourrais vous parlez d'honneur, d'orgueil, ou de fierté, mais ce n'est pas la vérité. Durant cette bataille, j'ai compris que je ne pourrais vivre, toute une vie, avec ses images hantant mon esprit. Si je devais vivre, se serait auprès de vous, mais ça non plus, ça n'aurait pas été possible... J'aurais pu vivre. J'aurais pu pendant l'été, rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix, avec vous, mais je ne pouvais pas, ne voulais pas. Comment aurais-je fait en sentant votre regard glacial et accusateur sur ma nuque ?_

_Vous me trouvez lâche, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez raison. J'ai préféré vous laisser et me complaire dans mes rêves, à m'imaginer que vous changeriez, que vous deviendriez une mère aimante, loin de tout, loin de tous._

_Je n'ai pas eu complètement tort. J'ai croisé Granger deux fois et elle m'a dit que vous m'aimiez. Peut-être a-t-elle menti pour mieux survivre, peut-être a-t-elle dit vrai pour nous réconcilier et me sauver du Lord. Toujours est-il que je l'ai cru. Oh, pas de suite, avec du temps, avec de la réflexion. Au début, je me suis maudit de ressentir de l'amour pour vous, cet amour que j'avais réussi à cacher, à faire disparaître avec les années, qui a soudain, ressurgi au moment le moins propice. Alors, oui, Mère, je vous aime et vous m'aimez. Nous nous aimons, chacun à notre façon, chacun différemment. _

_Mais, pour moi qui vais partir, qui vais mourir, c'est une douce consolation de savoir enfin. J'ai conscience de la malchance que j'ai eu d'être né Sang-Pur, d'être né Malefoy, et plus encore d'être né jumeau._

_J'espère, Mère, avec cette déclaration, avoir mis à bas votre masque de glace, ce masque qui vous a longtemps protégé, qui nous a longtemps séparés. J'entends d'ici chacune des questions qui tourbillonnent dans votre esprit. _

_Quand, qui, où, comment, pourquoi ???_

_Sachez, Mère, que c'est lors de ma Cinquième Année que j'ai découvert la vérité. Comme vous me l'aviez conseillé, ou plutôt ordonné, je n'ai jamais parlé à personne de ce vide en moi, de votre regard, ce jour là. Alors, j'ai cherché, souffrant chaque jour de l'absence de cette sœur dont j'ignorais encore l'existence. La non-existence…. J'ai trouvé dans les papiers confidentiels de Lucius, que quinze ans auparavant, il avait retiré cent gallions de son compte à Gringott's pour l'Affaire Enfant. Quel enfant ? Ai-je pensé. J'ai recherché cet homme qui avait été payé, j'ai doublé le prix et il a avoué avoir noyé une petite fille, la jumelle Malefoy. Je me suis ensuite assuré que le borgne n'irait rien répéter à personne. Je l'ai fait taire de la même manière que l'aurait fait mon père…._

_J'ai haïs mon père plus que tout au monde, je vous ai détesté de n'avoir rien pu faire, d'être resté une faible, une femme._

_Pardonnez-moi, Mère, mais, j'ai ardemment désiré votre mort…. A présent, Mère, je suis mort et je regrette. Puissiez-vous trouver la paix, Mère, puissiez-vous enfin vivre en étant vous-même. Ne blâmez pas mon assassin. Il ou elle a eu raison. Je n'ai aucun mérite dans cette guerre, sauf peut-être, d'avoir eu le maigre courage de vous mettre en sûreté._

_J'aimerais rejoindre celle qui aurait du être ma sœur, mais je suppose qu'elle est au ciel et que moi, j'irai sous terre…._

_Adieu, Mère._

_Votre fils, Drago, qui vous aime, au-delà de la mort._

Narcissa relève la tête et rencontre les yeux d'Hermione.

- Je l'ai tué.

- Je sais.

Hermione la regarde semblant attendre son verdict. Narcissa replie lentement la lettre et la met dans sa poche.

- Merci Hermione, murmure-t-elle, alors.

Hermione se met à pleurer doucement, laissant sa peur et son soulagement se faire entendre. Narcissa la prend dans ses bras et la berce, doucement, tendrement, comme une mère avec son enfant.

* * *

_Non !! C'est fini !!! Je suis super triste de l'avoir terminé mais en même temps super fière. C'est la première fic que je fini avec plus de trois chapitres..._

_Je suppose que ce n'est pas la fin que vous imaginiez. Et j'espère vraiment ne pas vous avoir déçus... Mais je ne voulais pas que Drago revoie sa mère, et puis d'abord, pour dire quoi ? Pour qu'ils se tombent dans les bras ?? J'y ai pensé, mais je voulais être aussi près des personnages que possible et bien que Narcissa ait montré son vrai visage à Hermione, aucun des deux Malefoy ne se serait abaissé à se serrer dans leurs bras..._

_Peut-être aussi que la mort de Remus vous a surpris, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Pour Narcissa, c'est un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit entouré de gens de son passé... Je ne précise pas comment Drago a deviné qu'il avait une soeur, à vous de voir, sachant qu'il lui manquait quelqu'un depuis tout petit et que notre Serpentard adoré est loin d'être bête..._

_Je ne pense vraiment pas faire un épilogue, puisque je n'ai rien à rajouter, rien à expliquer. A moins que vous ayez une idée de fin plus mieux à me suggérer, cette fic est définitivement 'complète' !!!_

_Sinon, je remercie une nouvelle fois tous mes lecteurs anonymes ou revieweurs. vos compliments m'ont fait plaisir et encouragée énormément. Je vous embrasse tous trés fort, et j'espère trés vite vous écrire une nouvelle fic. D'ailleurs, j'en commence une, mais hésite à la faire en OS trés trés long, ou en fic trés trés courte..._

_A bientôt donc pour de nouvelles aventures.  
Le Monstre, comme vous m'avez tous si gentiment baptisée à la fin du chapitre précédent...  
._


End file.
